


Til the World Stops Turning

by Noxxia



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, POV Alternating, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was another reason that the Dixon brothers joined up with the group at the quarry and she wasn't what they thought her to be after all? Would they re-think some of the behavior issues they had with a disgruntled Daryl and a prone-to-violence Merle? Meet M.J. and see her take on this new world that she is surviving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ain't Gonna Stop Til the Clock Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead. Anything you recognize isn't mine and all rights belong to AMC and Frank Darabont. I make no profit from this story. Although I do enjoy borrowing Merle and Daryl and tormenting the HELL out of both of them. All title chapters are lyrics from one Nickelback song or another (which I do not own either). All OC's are mine. Transcripts used from online and Netflix, but changed to reflect on the speech of some of the people. Google and Wiki are my friend. Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and his kin. 
> 
> AN: Currently un-beta'd. AU. Some scenes cut because of no value to my plot and words added for the effect of my OC. WARNING: This chapter is the end of Episode 2 Guts. WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape further in the story. Story is Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and any and all cussing, and some racial slurs. Reviews are much loved with helping along with a few of my plot holes. Flames will be used to fricassee walkers and light a fire under the Gov'nor's ass.
> 
> Words: 5186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What if there was another reason that the Dixon brothers joined up with the group at the quarry and she wasn't what they thought her to be after all? Would they re-think some of the behavior issues they had with a disgruntled Daryl and a prone-to-violence Merle? Meet M.J. and see her take on this new world that she is surviving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead. Anything you recognize isn't mine and all rights belong to AMC and Frank Darabont. I make no profit from this story. Although I do enjoy borrowing Merle and Daryl and tormenting the HELL out of both of them. All title chapters are lyrics from one Nickelback song or another (which I do not own either). All OC's are mine. Transcripts used from online and Netflix, but changed to reflect on the speech of some of the people. Google and Wiki are my friend. Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and his kin. 
> 
> AN: Currently un-beta'd. AU. Some scenes cut because of no value to my plot and words added for the effect of my OC. WARNING: This chapter is the end of Episode 2 Guts. WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape further in the story. Story is Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and any and all cussing, and some racial slurs. Reviews are much loved with helping along with a few of my plot holes. Flames will be used to fricassee walkers and light a fire under the Gov'nor's ass.
> 
> Words: 5186

* * *

**Chapter ONE: Ain't Gonna Stop Til the Clock Runs Out**

* * *

Muffled sounds of a gun firing.

Hurried footsteps echoing up the stairwell.

More gunshots being fired in succession.

A steel door is thrust open and bangs forcefully against its concrete housing as a group of people spill out of the stairwell onto the rooftop and into the sweltering Georgia heat. In the lead of the group, a Hispanic man runs towards the man who was standing on the ledge of the building and shooting down at the street below. The gun fires yet again and the bullet slams into the forehead of a partially decomposed body that was stumbling around in the crowd below.

“Hey Dixon, are you crazy?” He yells at the man holding the rifle.

The one called Dixon laughs as he fires off one last shot before turning around to confront the group behind him. At first glance you would think REDNECK. HICK. Hillbilly. No good White Trash. And most would be right. Wearing a ripped black shirt with a leather vest over it, a pair of worn and dirty blue jeans, and scuffed black boots; he fit the persona of a typical redneck. On his left wrist was a newish wide leather band in lieu of a watch. His hair was shaved in a close militarian haircut. At five foot ten inches, some would think he was a tad short for a man of his presence. But with a stocky build, a wide chest, and slightly well toned arms and legs he had an imposing aura of danger and barely leashed violence.

A blonde woman mutters, “Oh jeez,” as the gunshot echoes in the open area on top of the roof.

“Hey! Y'all outta be more polite ta the man wit a gun.” Dixon laughs again. “Huh?” He jumps down off the ledge and grunts. “Ah.” His lips twist in a smirk. “Only common sense.”

Suddenly one of the group runs towards Dixon. It was a large black man wearing an over-sized white shirt with the word Brooklyn scrawled on it and baggy black shorts. Even with a slight look of trepidation on his face he yelled out.

“Man, you wastin' bullets we ain't even got!” He then sighs with disgust as Dixon laughs at him. “Man. And you're bringin' more of them down on our ass!” He points his finger at Dixon. "Man, just chill!"

“Hey!” Dixon glares. “Bad 'nough I gots this taco-bender,” he points over to the Hispanic man, “on m'ass all day. Ya think Im'ma take orders from ya?!” Dixon growls as the black man looks away from him in disgust. Dixon gets up into his face. “I'd don't think so bro. That'll be the day.” he snorts.

“ 'That'll be the day?' ” A look of disbelief washes over the black man's face. “You gots something you wanna tell me?” He gestures to himself as he stares at Dixon.

“Hey T-Dog, man just leave it.” The Hispanic man says trying to stop the fight he knew was brewing between his friend T-Dog and Dixon.

“Nah, Morales. Dixon can explain what the hell he means by that comment.” T-Dog puts his hand out to tell him to be quiet.

“All right? It ain't worth it.” Morales tries to reason with them both. “Now Merle,” he faces Dixon who just smirks, “just relax. Okay?” Near the back of the group a young Asian man shakes his head and gestures to the man beside him in the police uniform not to do anything. “We got enough trouble.”

“Ya wanna know the day?” Merle interrupts him.

“Yeah.” T-Dog replies.

“I'll tell ya the day, Mr. "Yo".” Merle brings his left hand up as if he was attempting to make a gang sign but was just making fun of T-Dog. “It's the day I take orders from a _Nigger_.” He sneers as he waves the rifle at T-Dog.

“Mother-” T-Dog snarls as he takes a swing at Merle.

“Hey Merle that's enough.”

But Merle ignores them and slams the rifle butt into T-Dogs face. The cop runs towards them and attempts to jump Merle as he swung his fist at T-Dog, but was punched in his own face for his trouble. He then flew over the pipe from the force of the punch.

“Dixon!” the blonde woman cries out.

Merle turns back around in enough time to stop T-Dog from pounding him and kicks him in the chest in retaliation. The Asian man jumped over the pipe on the roof and tries to help the cop and stay out of Merle's way at the same time. Morales yelled out. “Whoa, cut it out man.” But of course Merle ignores him and grabs onto T-Dog's shirt and hits him with a solid right hook. Which causes T-Dog to slam face first into the pipe.

“Stop it!” The blonde woman screams. “Dixon, get off him!” she pleads. Merle begins to kick T-Dog in the ribs while he laid on the rooftop. T-Dog tries to curl around himself to protect his ribs from being shattered. “Dixon, you're gonna hurt him.”

Merle kicks T-Dog twice more before sitting on him and grabbing his shirt again and repeatedly punches him in the face. Around him the others of the group are screaming for him to stop, to let him go.

“Merle cut it out!” Running forward Morales tries to pull Merle off T-Dog and gets elbowed in the stomach for his trouble.

Behind the pipe the officer slowly stands up and wipes his face where he was busted in the lip. One of the women squeal as Merle slugs T-Dog one last time and pulls a handgun and flicks off the safety.

“NO, No, no. Please, please.” The blonde woman pleads with Merle as T-Dog groans in pain.

High overhead a few scattered dark clouds roll in and thunder rumbles. Merle looks around at the group. A skinny middle-aged black woman, the blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties maybe early thirties, the young Asian man who barely looked out of his teens, and Morales - the Hispanic guy who was probably in his thirties. Merle shoots them a brief scowl before he looks back at T-Dog. He hocks a loogie, spits it on T-Dogs shirt, and rubs it in. T-Dog groans in pain from the pressure on his chest and ribs.

“Yeah.” Merle grunts. “Alright.” He begins to stand up. “We's gonna hav' 'rselves a lil powwow. Huh?” He looks up at the group. “Talk 'bout who's gonna be in charge.” The group pulls T-Dog away when he begin to crab-walk backwards. “I vote me. 'N'body else? Huh?” he asks sarcastically. “Democracy time ya'll.” Slowly he raises his left hand. “Show of hands, huh?” He grunts. “All in favor? Huh?” He looks over at Morales and grunts again. “Com'on. Let's see 'em.”

Morales raises his hand and looks away from Merle as the blonde woman states with scared disgust. “Oh come on.”

“All in favor?” Merle asks playfully. He looks at the group as the Asian shamefully raises his hand and the black woman slowly shots Merle the bird as she raises her hand. “Yeah, that's good.” He adds as the blonde finally raises her hand also. "Now, that means I'm the boss righ'?" he adds cockily. “Yeah. 'N'body else?” He asks knowing that none of them would stand up against him now. “Hmmm? 'N'body?”

Merle turns around startled when he hears a mans voice behind him stating, “Yeah!” And receives the rifle butt to his own face in return for punching the officer minutes before. Once knocked to the ground the cop proceeds to place a knee on his face and pulls out his handcuffs and cuffs Merle to the metal screw holding the long round pipe into place.

“Who the Hell are ya man?!” Merle sneers at the cop.

“Officer Friendly.” The cop replies as he pulls Merle up by his leather vest. He then turns around and picks up the hand gun that was pointed at T-Dog seconds ago and released magazine. “Look here, Merle.” He says a little roughly. “Things are different now. There are no niggers,” he pulls the bullet from the chamber. “anymore. No more Dumb-as-Shit, inbred White-trash fools, either. Only dark meat and white meat.” He leans in towards Merle. “There's us and the dead.” Slowly he replaces the lone bullet back into the magazine and puts it back into the gun and re-chambers the round. “We survive this by pulling together, not apart.”

“Screw you, man.” Merle sneers.

“I can see you make a habit of missing the point.” Officer Friendly leans closer as if imparting words of great importance.

“Yeah? Well screw you twice.” Merle declares.

“You ought to be polite to the man with the gun.” Officer Friendly places the gun to Merle's head and cocks it. “Only common sense.” He threw Merle's earlier statement back at the man.

“Ya wouldn't. Yer a cop.” Merle states as his head is pressed to the side from the force of the gun being pressed into his left temple.

“All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son.” Officer Friendly declares softly. “Anybody that gets in the way of that is going to lose.” He stares Merle straight into his eyes to see how serious he was about that last statement. “I'll give you a moment to think about that.” He pats Merle down looking for any other weapons hidden.

“Yeah, well I got a girl myself.” Merle looks him back determinedly in the eyes, his sharp steel blue eyes darkening with meaning as he stared back into a blue that was a few shades lighter than his little brother's azure.

"You should have thought about that before this little stunt you pulled." Officer Friendly said sadly and then looks down as he felt something in Merle's pocket. He pulls out a vial of white powder and looks at it with disgust. “Look's like you got something on your nose,” he tips Merle's head back with two of his fingers and stares pointedly at his nose before flicking the tip of it, “there.”

“Wat're ya gonna do?” Merle watches as the cop walks away from him. “Arrest me?” He chuckles harshly. “Hey man!” He shouts as the cop tosses the vial over the roof's ledge. “Wat're ya doin'? That's m'stuff!” he yells. “Hey!” He grunts as he tries to get up. “If I get lose, ya best pray...!” He shouts at the cop as he walks further away. “Ya hear me, ya PIG!” He hollers as he struggles to get free of the pipe and handcuffs. “YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Yeah, your voice carries.” Officer Friendly mutters to himself. He stops once he reached the ledge and cradles his right fist and ignores Merle's screaming. “YA HEAR ME YA FILTHY PIG?!”

“You're not Atlanta P.D.” Morales states as he comes up besides the cop. “Where you from?” he asks.

“Up the road a ways.” The cops responds.

“Well, Officer Friendly, from up the road a ways,” He chuckles as they both look out and down on the ravaged city of Atlanta and try to ignore all the walking dead people stumbling around and banging on the glass below. Just up the street you could see a closed off section of the street where construction had been started. “Welcome to the Big City.” He chuckles again as he looks up at the sky when more thunder sounds.

* * *

“God, it looks like Time Square down there.” The blonde woman turned to say to the black woman as they peered over the side of the roof. Behind them the two men come back to join the group.

“How’s that signal?” Morales asks.

“Like Dixon's brain...” T-Dog smirks as Merle sneers, “weak.” Merle then proceeds to flip him off.

“Keep trying.” Came a tired response.

“Why?” The blonde looks over at the cop. “There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing.”

“Got some people outside the city,” The cop looks at Morales questioningly. “That's all.” He shook his head. “There's no refugee center. That's just a pipe dream.”

“Then she's right, we're on our own.” The cop turned slightly to look at the other survivors. “Then it's up to us to find a way out of this mess.”

“Good luck wit that.” Merle snorts. “These streets ain't safe in this part o'town from wat I hear.” He looks over at the blonde and leans forward. “Ain't that righ' sugartits?” She glares halfheartedly at Merle. “Hey, honeybunch, wat say ya get me outta these cuffs an' we go off som'where an' bump uglies?” He leers at her. “Gonna die an'way.”

“I'd rather.” she snorts in disgust. “And I've told you my name is Andrea. Not sugartits, honeybunch, sweet thang, or any of those other degrading names you call your women.”

“Rug muncher.” Merle states sulking. “Figured as much.”

“The streets ain't safe.” Morales repeats as he turns away from Andrea and Merle back to the cop. “Now there's an understatement.”

“What about under the streets?” The cop asks. “The sewers?”

“Oh man.” Morale says with hope. “Hey Glenn?” He turns to the Asian man. “Check that alley. You see any manhole covers?”

Glenn runs over to the other-side of the building and peers down to the alleyway below. He spots the two walkers still stumbling around aimlessly but doesn't see the entryway to the sewers below.

“No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are.” Glenn says breathlessly as he jogs back over to the group.

“Maybe not.” The black woman speaks up slowly. “Old buildings like these, built back in the '20's... Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers.” She looks to the cop. “In case of flooding. Down in the subbasements.”

“How do you know that?” Glenn asks confused.

“It's my job... Was my job.” she corrected herself. “I worked in the city zoning office.”

* * *

Down in the subbasement the group, minus Merle and T-Dog, walked slowly towards a railed off ladder that lead down a concrete hole. Everyone shines their flashlights down into the darkness and sees an opening that leads further into the abyss. They could all hear rats scurrying around.

“This is it?” Morales asks. “Are you sure?”

“I really scoped this place out the other times I was here.” Glenn reassures him. “It's the only thing in the building that goes down.” He tries to hide a shudder. “But I've never gone down it.” His nose wrinkles at the smell wafting up the dark hole. “Who'd want to right?” He looks up just as the others all look at him and a feeling he really didn't like ran down his spine. “Oh, great.” He states as he realizes that they want him to go down into the unknown.

“We'll be right behind you.” Andrea spoke up quickly when she saw the look on his face.

“No!” Glenn says quickly and changes his tone at their startled looks. “You won't. Not you.” He states.

“Why not me?” Andrea quickly got defensive. “Think I can't?”

“I wasn't...” Glenn tried to explain but trailed off.

“Speak your mind.” The cop says encouragingly.

“Look," Glenn began, “until now I always came here by myself... In and out. Grab a few things... No problem. First time I bring a group...” Glenn continues. “ _Everything goes to HELL_. No offense.” He quickly adds. “If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine... But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person. Not you either, Rick.” Glenn said quickly as Officer Friendly moved to adjust his gun. “You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in the store covering our ass.” The cop nodded in agreement. “And you got the only other gun, so you should go with him.” He points to the Andrea. He points to Morales. “You be my wing-man.” Glenn then points to the black woman. “Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry.”

“Okay.” Jacqui agrees.

“Okay, everyone knows their jobs.” Rick states.

Glenn places his flashlight into his mouth and begins to climb down the ladder. Once he was almost at the bottom the other man followed. Glenn shines the flashlight into the darkness and looks back up at the others hesitantly. The two groups look at each one more time before they go their separate ways. A couple of rats scurried away from them as they entered the tunnel. Glenn steps on a rats tail by accident and causes it to squeal out in pain. Slowly the two men venture down the tunnel, both hoping for another way out away from the walkers.

* * *

Back up on the ground floor the Rick and Andrea head towards the door to see what damage the geeks had done to the glass doors that stood between them and certain death. Hopefully they had enough time and a way out before the walkers got inside.

* * *

Up on the rooftop exposed to the hot Georgian sun, Merle glares over at T-Dog who was sitting semi-comfortably in the shade, clutching his ribs from the kicking he received several minutes beforehand.

“Anybody out there?” T-Dog spoke into the walkie-talkie. Thunder rumbled in the distance, coming closer. “Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice, 'cause I'm sure gettin' tired of hearing mine.”

“Yeah well that makes two o' us.” Merle grunts. “Won't ya knock that crap off. Yer givin' me a headache, boy.” He turns and spits.

“Why don't'cha pull your head out of your ass?” T-Dog scowls. “Maybe your headache will go away.” Merle chuckles. “Try some positivity for a change. Damn.”

“Tell ya wat...” Merle says, “Ya get me out o' these cuffs an' I'll be all 'Sammy Sunshine' positive for ya.” He smiles. “Hey, ya see that hacksaw over there in that toolbag?” He points to the red bag several feet from both of them. “Get it for me an' I'll make it worth ya while. Hmmm? Wat'dja say man? Com'on. Get me out o' these things.” He wiggles his hand so that the metal clinks against the pipe.

“So you can beat my ass again?” T-Dog huffs. “Or call me nigger some more?”

“Oh com'on now. It weren't personal.” Merle says cajolingly. “It's just that yer kind an' m' kind ain't meant ta mix. That's all.” T-Dog sighs in disappointment. “Don't mean we can't... work together.” Merle sits up on his one leg and turns halfway towards T-Dog. “Parley, 's long as there's some kind o' mutual gain involved.” Thunder rumbles some more and the air starts to become muggier in the thick heat. “So... 'bout that hacksaw?”

“I guess you want me to get you that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?” T-Dog asked as he looked at Merle as if he was bored with the whole discussion.” Merle chuckles darkly. “Huh?”

* * *

Deep underground the buildings and street, two men turn a corner and come about a metal grate covering the hole and stopped them from going any further in the tunnel.

“Yeah we got ourselves a sewer tunnel. Jacqui was right.” Morales declares happily.

“Can we cut through it?” Glenn asks.

“If we had a blow torch and half a day, sure.” They both looked over the grating. “Dale's hacksaw sure and hell won't cut it.”

A rat squeaks and is suddenly silent. They shine the light onto the other-side of the grate and a walker now chewing on the rat turns around and spots them. Reaching through the grating the geek tries to grab them. They both turn and run as the rapid beating of their hearts and the pounding of their feet against the concrete drown out the groans and cries of the geek stuck behind them.

* * *

Back on the ground floor you hear the walker still pounding away at the outside glass door. Partially ignoring them in favor of particular necklace, Andrea reaches out to brush her fingers over it. “Hmmm.”

“See something you like?” Rick asks.

“Not me but someone I know.” she replies softly. “My sister.” A small smile. “She's still such a kid in some ways.” she explains. “Unicorns, dragons, she's into all that fantasy stuff. But mermaids, they rule. She loves mermaids.”

“Why not take it?” He leans over and asks.

“'Cause there's a cop staring at me.” She replies ruefully. He chuckles. “Would it be considered looting?”

“Don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?” he points out. She smiles at him as she take the necklace and places it carefully in her back pocket.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering echoes loudly in the mostly empty store. Several of the walkers charge through the now broken first set of doors and begin to beat upon the second set. It was all that was keeping the dead from the living and soon it would also be broken. As Rick charges towards the doors with his gun raised, the group from the subbasement rushes out to see what the commotion was.

“What did you find down there?” Rick asks.

“Not a way out, that's for sure.” Morales states dejectedly.

“We need to find a way.” Andrea stresses. “And soon.”

* * *

Back up on the rooftop the group stand near the ledge while Rick looks down the street with a set of binoculars. Overhead the thunder sounds ominous. Looking over the construction site he notices a box van on the other-side of the chain-link fence.

“That construction site... Those trucks. They always keep keys on hand for them.” he points out as he hands the binoculars to Morales. Quickly he glances down at the street below.

“You'll never make it past those walkers below.” He points out sadly.

“You got me out of that tank.” Rick looks over at Glenn who grimaces.

“Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted.” Glenn points out the flaw in the forming plan.

“Can we distract them again?” Rick asks hopefully.

“Righ'. He's on ta som'than.” Merle points out mockingly. “Lis'en ta him. A diversion. Like on 'Hogan's Heroes'.” he chuckles.

“God give it a rest.” Jacqui says exasperatedly.

“They're drawn by sound right?” Rick asks unsure.

“Right. Like dogs.” Glenn says in agreement. “They hear sound and they come.”

“What else?” Rick asks wanting to know more.

“Aside from they hear you? They see you, they smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you.” Morales states.

“They can tell us by smell?” He stresses to make sure.

“Can't you?” Glenn retaliates with a note of disgust.

“They smell dead and we don't.” Andrea stated. “It's pretty distinct.” Rick sighs.

* * *

On the ground floor in the back of the store where the cleaning and gardening section was, the group began gathering several rubber gloves.

“If bad ideas were and Olympic Event, this would take the gold.” Glenn declares as he stands there.

“He's right.” Morales states as he walks towards Rick. “Just stop okay? Take some time to think this through.”

“How much time?” Rick asks as he pulls some long white over coats and places them in Morales' arms. “They already got through one set of doors. That glass won't hold forever.” He points out. He tosses one coat to Glenn to catches it halfheartedly.

* * *

Once they are all wearing their protective gear, Rick and Morales run out the side door and grab one of the geeks and drags him into the building. Back inside, with the safety helmet on, Rick uses a crowbar to smash the glass of the emergency axe. With the group looking on with trepidation, Rick raise the axe and just as he is about to chop into the dead man, he stops. Bending over the body, he frisks it and pulls out the deceased man's wallet. Slowly he goes through it and reads to the group the man's stats. Pointing out how much money he carried, to a picture of a pretty girl found with a loving note on the back. Last, Glenn pointed out that the dead man was an organ donor.

Quickly they began to chop the body apart. Making sure to mix the black blood with as much of the mangled flesh and decaying organs as possible. With a final note from Rick about making sure none of the mess touched any exposed skin, they began to paint both Rick and Glenn with the bloody mess. Quickly they draped body parts and smeared the stagnate blood all over the long white coats.

As soon as they were covered, Rick and Glenn proceed out into the alleyway and slowly walk by the two geek, hoping that the plan will work. When neither one paid any particular attention to them, they then crawled under the bus blocking the alleyway and made their way out onto the street. During this time, Morales, Jacqui, T-Dog, and Andrea rush back up the stairs to the rooftop to watch their friends attempt to make it to the construction site.

“Hey, wats happenin' man?” Merle shouts out as they all rush by him to look over the ledge.

“Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. again.” Morales says as he ignores Merle.

“Com'on talk ta me ya'll. Hey!” Merle shouts again.

“Base camp, this is T-Dog. Can anybody hear me? _Can anybody out there hear me_?”

Morales looks at the street below and spots them, pointing on the street their location. The thunder that had been rumbling for the past hour finally gave notice of the down pour that would happen quite soon. The dark clouds promising rain that was unwanted at the present time.

“That asshole out on the street wit the keys ta the cuffs?” Merle asks with disbelief. T-Dog reaches into his pocket and dangles the key as Merle glares and tries not to snarl.

“ _Reception is quite bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat._ ” came a voice over the walkie-talkie barely understandable from all the static.

“Shane. Shane is that you?” T-Dog called back. “We're in some deep shit. Trapped in a department store.” More static. “There's geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded.” More static and the signal is lost.

As Andrea hands the binoculars back to Morales the rain begins to fall.

“Oh man.” Morales looks at both women as they try and brush away their sopping hair. “It's just a cloudburst. They pass real quick. We get them all the time.” He notices them running and attacking the walkers as they went. “Come on. Come on.” He urges them on as if they could hear him. They watch as both men barely make it to the fence and hop over it.

“They’re leaving us.” Andrea declares as she notices them driving away.

“What? WHAT?!” Merle yells out.

“Where they going?” Morales asks confused. “Where they going?”

“NO, No, come back.” Andrea pounds on the ledge.

The sound of a car alarm echoes throughout the streets and everyone on the roof hears Glenn come over the walkie-talkie.

“Those roll-up doors at the front of the store at the front of the street. Meet us there and be ready.”

“Come on!” Morales shouts as they gather up the backpacks with the supplies they came for. “Let's go! Let's go!”

“Hey. Ya can't leave me here.” Merle shouts out. “I'm not foolin' man. Morales.” He calls out to the retreating group. “Hey man. Don't do this.” He struggles against the pipe. “Hey that m' gun. Ya can't leave me.” T-Dog pauses just a few feet shy from the door. “Don' leave m' here ya'll.”

Morales looks back at T-Dog, “Come on, we got to go.”

“Morales! Ya can't leave me like this man! Hey, T-Dog,” he pleads, “No, man. Ya can't leave me. Ya can't leave m' here... not like this. You can't man.” Merle begs. “It's not human.” T-Dog looks at the open door and hesitates. “Com'on. Don't do this.” T-Dog fights with his conscience and finally turns around to run back to Merle and knocks over the toolbag. “Com'on T! Com'on. Yeah, com'on... that's it baby. YES!” As T-Dog rushes down the couple of steps he trips and falls forward and loses the key. He scrambles after it as it flies through the air and they both watch as it falls down a drainpipe. “Son of a BITCH!” Merle shouts angrily. “Ya did that on purpose.” he snarls.

“I didn't mean to!” T-Dog stutters as he climbs to his feet.

“Ya lie! Ya did it on purpose!” Merle yells.

“It was an accident!” T-Dog shouts.

“Don't leave me man.” Merle struggles with the cuffs and the pipe. “Don't leave me! Don't leave me!”

“I'm sorry!” T-Dog says as he runs back to the door. “I'm sorry.”

“Ya liar!” Merle pulls and pulls on the cuffs. “Don't leave me. Damn you all!” He shouts out as T-Dog shuts the door behind him. “Wat are ya doin' man? Yer gonna rot in HELL!” T-Dog pulls the chain tight as he can and locks it so that none of the walkers could get out onto the roof. “Come back man! Don't leave me. Please m' girl. Ya can't make me leave m' girl! M.J.!” he screams with despair.

“Wait, don't leave.” T-Dog yells as he runs as fast as he can down the stairs and misses Merle's last screams.

* * *

Down at the roll-up doors, Andrea and Jacqui grab the chain ready to pull it up. They hear the car alarm close by and wait. As T-Dog finally makes it to the ground floor the glass finally breaks under the abuse from the walkers and they follow him to the back of the store.

“They're here! Let's go. They're in here!” he shouts as he burst through the door. “Let's go!”

“Open the door!” Andrea shouts when Rick bangs on the door from the other-side.

“We gotta go!”

Quickly they throw the bags and supplies they gathered into the back of the van and hopped in. As Rick began to drive away the walkers came pouring out of the store and after the truck. Quickly Morales pulls the door close.

* * *

Up on the roof Merle pulls and yanks on the cuffs and pipe, trying to get lose.

“You'll die! Go ta Hell! Damn ya!” he shouts cursing the group that just left him to his fate. “NO! Damn ya! M' girl, ya bastards! Don't leave her wit'out me! Yer gonna ROT IN HELL!”

* * *

As they are driving away from the store, Rick turns around to see if everyone was okay. When he notices Merle missing, he doesn't know what to say. Everyone is looking at T-Dog for an explanation.

“I dropped the damn key.” he struggles to catch his breath and tells them as he tries not to cry. Nobody wants to say anything and look away, trying not to catch anyone's eye.


	2. These City Walls Ain't Got No Love For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle realizes that he is in more trouble than he orginally thought. Daryl and M.J. find out the reason that Merle was left behind. M.J. thinks back on fonder times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead. Although I do enjoy borrowing Merle and Daryl and tormenting the HELL out of both of them. All OC's are mine. Anything you recognize isn't mine and belongs to AMC and Frank Darabont.
> 
> AN: This story is currently un-beta'd but I use Libre so hopefully the only errors you find are verbs and point-of-views. If anyone wishes to volunteer to figure out the workings of my mind it would be appreciated. :) Transcripts used from online and Netflix, but changed to reflect on the speech of some of the people. Google and Wiki are my friend. Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and his kin.
> 
> AN2: This story is AU. Some scenes were cut because they had no value to my plot and words added for the effect of my OC. WARNING:If you haven't watched any of the series yet, it begins on season 1 episode 2 just after Glenn brings Rick into the store. This is my rendition of Tell It tot he Frogs S01E03. Reviews are much loved with helping along with a few of my plot holes. Flames will be used to fricassee walkers and light a fire under the Gov'nor's ass.
> 
> Words: 8014

 

 

* * *

**Chapter** **TWO** **:** **These** **C** **ity** **W** **alls** **A** **in't** **G** **ot** **N** **o** **L** **ove** **F** **or** **M** **e**

* * *

Thunder rumbles off in the distance promising a second possible storm. The air was sticky from the humidity that lingered from the brief shower not more than forty minutes ago. The faint sounds of groaning could be heard from the street below. But the man sitting on the rooftop, cuffed to a metal pipe seems to not hear them. No, he appears to be suffering the onset of heat/sun-stroke plus coming down from his high and just starting to twitch. At the present time, he was telling a story to a figment of his imagination. A little girl, around the age of seven or so, with long wavy strawberry blonde locks and big teal eyes. She was resting her head on his left knee and looking up at him like he hung the moon.

“Ya gots a problem? _That's righ', ya heard m_ _'_ _bitch_. Ya gots a problem? Bring it on iffin yer man 'nough.” Merle says as he plays with a braid of the little girl's hair. “Or ya can take it up the chain o' command iffin yer a pussy. Ya heard m', ya pussy-ass noncom bitch. Ya ain't deaf.” He sneers. “Take it up the damn chain o' command or ya can kiss m'lily white ass.” He chuckles and looks down at her. “That's righ'. That's wat I said. Ya heard me. And then, M.J., this idiot, he takes a swing, ya know. And well... ya know how Ol' Merle ain't one ta back down from nut'in' nor nobody M.J.; ya can ask Darylina 'bout half the fights I used ta get inta. 'Specially the ones ov'a ya Mama.” He laughs a bit hysterically.

“Oh ya shoulda seen the look on his face when I punched his front teeth out.” He chuckles some more and holds up his left hand showing all five of his fingers spread out. “Yeah, five o' 'em. Pow.” He balls up the hand and moves the fist slightly as if hitting someone. “Pow. Jus' like that. Huh. Ya know M.J., yer ol' man still has ta show ya how ta do the ol' one-two.” He snickers. “16 months in the stockade... oh that's wat 'em teeth cost m'.” He smiles with fondness. “That were... that was hard time girlie. But by God it were worth e'ry minute o' it. Jus' ta see that prick, spit his teeth on the ground.” He chuckles. “Yes sir, worth e'ry damn minute.”

He looks up and closes his eyes for a moment to enjoy the breeze that came out of nowhere. He opens his mouth to says something to the little girl, but when he looks down she's gone and his bootlace is untied. Peering around anxiously looking for her, he realizes he's still cuffed to the pipe and begins to struggle violently again. This causes his already scraped raw wrist to start bleeding again.

“Oh no. No, no. No! NO! NO!” He pulls roughly at the cuff as he begins to shout. “God. GOD! NO! no.” He kicks at the pipe several times. “God, Jesus. Oh God merciful Christ! No, no. No, NO! God help me. PLEASE! Jesus please! Jesus please. Help me now. C'mon now.” He looks up to the sky pleadingly as he yells. “Fer m'girl. Ya can't leave m'here. C'mon. I gotta get back ta M.J. an' Daryl.”

Merle freezes a moment when the sound of growling and the screeching of the door being forced open reaches his ears. Staring wide-eyed he sees two of those dead bastards faces trying to wedge through the small opening and the hands of a third one above them.

“Oh no, no, no.” He leans down and tries to wiggle under the pipe. “Oh my God. Shh, shh, shh, shh.” He tries to quiet himself. “Oh Jesus, Jesus.” he cries. “NO, no, no, no. Please.” he starts begging. “I didn't behave, I know. I know I'm being punished. But don't ya think ya took 'nough from me 'ready? I know. I deserve it. Oh I deserve it. I've been bad. I shouldna started the powder again after I promised m'girl.” The walkers are really struggling now to get at Merle. “Help me now. Don't leave her on her own. Show me the way. Go on, tell me wat ta do. Tell me how I can get back ta m'blood. Tell me. Tell me. Please get me back to my kin.” he begs. “Oh God!” He slams his head on the concrete. -WHAM- “God!” - WHAM-

Suddenly Merle starts growling and grunting and twists around angrily. Sliding further under the pipe he reaches for his belt once more and starts flinging it at the hacksaw again. “That's okay. Never you mind silly Christ boy.” he snarls. “I ain't begged you before. I ain't gonna start beggin' now. Not even when ya took Jenna from me. I ain't gonna beg you now!” he shouts. “Don'cha worry 'bout me beggin' ya ev'a. I'll nev'a beg ya!” he swings the belt trying to catch the buckle on the hacksaw. “I ain't gonna beg ya! I've nev'a begged ya 'fore.” He stretches out as far as he can go and tries to ignore the banging and snarls from the door. He looks back as his hand tugs more on the cuff. “Oh shit!” he exclaims as he hears the door squeal as it's forced open some more. “NO!”

* * *

“Best not to dwell on it.” Morales says looking over at Rick. “Merle getting left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back...” he looks away. “Except maybe Daryl.”

“Daryl?” Rick asks concerned.

“His brother.” Morales explains. “And possibly M.J.”

“M.J.? His girl?” Rick ask dejectedly.

“Sorta.” Andrea pipes up from the back. “She's a young woman, no older than possibly nineteen maybe twenty... if you stretch it maybe twenty-one.”

“All that dark make-up you can't really tell.” Jacqui shakes her head. “I mean who packs eyeshadow and liner during the end of the world?”

“She was with the Dixon brother's when they entered camp.” Andrea explains at at Rick's really dumbfounded look. “Battered and bruised, and scared to speak to anyone besides the children, if she even does that. She had a broken and vacant look in her eyes.” she shivers.

“She's never far from one of them. And if she is, that dog of hers is always there.” Jacqui points out. “The kids call her Dixon's Shadow or just Shadow.” she chuckles fondly.

“Merle caused a big ruckus a few days ago. Beat the crap out of Ed for something. Had to be restrained. When she finally came out of her tent, her lip was busted and her cheek was red from a handprint.” Morales snorts with disgust. “Wouldn't look any of us in the eye for two days and never left Daryl's side until Merle was released.”

“They've been taking turns sleeping in her tent. Sometimes I hear her whimpering.” Andrea adds with a look like she just sucked a lemon. “I've also seen her come out of their tent.”

“Hush girl.” Jacqui says. “We don't know what's really going on. Besides I've tried to get her to stay with me or even you and Amy.”

“She glares at Dale every time he tries to talk to her. And that pitbull growls at everyone else.” Morales shakes his head. “The only one's safe are the kids, and we still don't like it around them. Well, I guess we'll find out what happens in a few.” he sighs.

The sound of a car alarm approaching makes Morales look out the window and sees Glenn driving the red car just behind the van. Rick and Morales smile as they listen to Glenn rev the Challenger and ' _Whoop_ ' as he drove by.

“At least somebody's having a good day.” Morales says with a small smile.

After several more minutes the cube van finally reaches the top of the quarry where the group of survivors had made base camp.

“Come meet everybody.” Morales pats Rick on the chest before exiting.

Rick smiles wanly and pinches the top of his nose while he tries not to think about seeing his own loved ones. And also trying not to think about how Merle's brother and girlfriend were going to react to him not coming back with the rest of the group. The back of the van opens and Andrea jumps out to greet her sister Amy. Morales is greeted by his wife Miranda and two children Eliza and Louise. Once he had reassured them that he was fine he went and said hello to an elderly man wearing a fishing hat.

“You are a welcome sight.” The old man exclaims as he grabs Morales and hugs him. “Thought we had lost you folks for sure.”

“Dale.” Morales greets him.

“How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?” questioned a dark haired man holding a shotgun.

“New guy.” Glenn smiles. “He got us out.”

“New guys?” he asks confused.

“Yeah, crazy _vato_ just got into town.” Morales nods his head towards the van. “Hey helicopter boy.” he calls out. “Come say hello.” Rick gets out and pauses a moment before walking to meet the group. “The guy's a cop like you Shane.”

Shane moves out from behind the hood of the Challenger and watches with an expression of disbelief as Rick walks towards him. A little boy around the age of ten or so, standing near a woman who he slightly resembled, looked at Rick like his Christmas present had come early. The woman besides him looks at Rick as if she was seeing a ghost. The little boy screams out “Dad! Dad!” and starts to run towards Rick, which causes the woman to follow. Everyone looks on at the touching reunion, happy for once.

* * *

Darkness falls and the camp can be seen sitting around three different campfires. Dinner was over and everyone was just trying to settle down after all the excitement and surprises from earlier. Mostly they listened as Rick explained how he ended up in Atlanta. After a brief disturbance at one of the other fires, between Shane and Ed, the discussion turned to Merle.

“Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?” Dale queries. “He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind. And there's M.J. also to consider.”

“I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me.” T-Dog spoke up.

“I cuffed him. That makes it mine.” Rick interjects.

“Guys, it's not a competition.” Glenn interrupts. “I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy.”

“I did what I did.” T-Dog states. “Hell if I'm gonna hide from him.”

“We could lie.” Amy, Andrea's little sister, buts in. “Plus M.J. can finally get away from them. Poor girl is so shy it's not funny. You wouldn't think so with how she dresses.”

“Or we could tell the truth. Merle was out of control.” Andrea chimes in. “Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us all killed.” She leans forward to talk to the woman sitting in Rick's arms. “Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's.” Andrea looks down at Amy. “She's not that shy. She's just closed mouth because of them and their high-handed ways.”

“And that's what we _**tell**_ Daryl?” Dale inquires in disbelief. “I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?” He turns to look at the group and stops on Andrea. “Word to the wise. We're going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt.”

“I was scared and I ran.” T-Dog says. “I'm not ashamed of it.”

“We were all scared.” Andrea states. “We all ran. So what's your point?”

“I stopped long enough to chain that door.” T-Dog confesses. “Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that...” He looks back and forth between Rick and his wife. “Not that chain. Not that padlock. My point... Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof.” He looks one last time at the brunette woman, who looks away guiltily. “That's on us.” T-Dog slowly gets up holding his ribs and walks away.

After that, the camp slowly began to put out the fires and head to their respective tents to sleep for the night. The thunderstorm that had been brewing since late afternoon finally came to fruition. The sky opens up and seems to cry buckets of tears while the thunder took place of the screams of a man who was still chained on a rooftop in the heart of walking dead as if he was a rabid dog. Most ignored the ominous feeling that the storm foreshadowed and slept through the night as if naught was amiss. But for two others that were missing from camp, dread seeped into their bones and they huddled together for warmth and comfort.

* * *

The day starts clear and bright and the muggy heat from the day before had dissipated after the storm. The camp site slowly began to bustle and the day's chores were begun. Children were playing. The new car was being dismantled and the new scrap parts were being either put to use or tucked away for when they were needed. Decisions were being discussed about Merle being left behind and a possible rescue being made. Suddenly the screams of the children fill the air and everyone rushes to investigate. At once they find the culprit. A geek had made it up the mountain and was feasting upon a dead deer. The men proceed to attack and beat on the creature and finally cut its head off.

“It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain.” Dale exclaims with dread.

“Well they're running out of food in the city, that's what.” states a man in a blue mechanic's jumpsuit.

The sound of branches breaking and footsteps startle the men and they all prepare for an attack. A grimy man, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a scruffy goatee, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and carrying a crossbow appeared from behind a rock. His hair was sticking up in places and he had a bruised cheek and scraped knuckles. The group look at each other while holding their breath. They wonder where M.J. is.

“Oh Jesus.” Dale whispers.

“Son'o'bitch!” The hunter exclaims. “That's _**my**_ deer!” He walks up to the now ruined venison that was to be a few days meal. “Look at it. All gnawed on by this...” he stomps over to the body of the killed geek. “Filthy,” kick, “Disease-bearing,” kick, “Motherless,” kick, “Poxy Bastard!”

“Calm down, son.” Dale tries to advert the coming storm. “That's not helping.”

“Wat'd'ya know 'bout it ya ol' man?” The hunter grumbles as he storms over to Dale. “Why don'cha take that stupid hat an' go back ta 'On Golden Pond'?” He glares before turning around and starts to remove the arrows from the doe's carcass. “We been tracking this deer for miles.” The group watches him as if he was a wild animal ready to attack at a moments provocation. “Gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison. Wat'd'ya think?” He leans forward and draws down around the neck where the geek had chewed. “D'ya think we can cut 'round this chewed up part righ' here?”

“I would not risk that.” Shane shakes his head.

“That's a damn shame.” The hunter sighs. “I gots som' squirrel... 'Bout a dozen or so. That'll hafta do.” He pauses and looks at the group queerly as they all stared at him like he had a bomb. The movement of the geek's head draws everyone's attention and he hears a muttered 'Oh God,' from of the women and draws his crossbow. “Oh c'mon people. Wat the Hell?” He shoots the head in the eye. “'S gotta be the brain. Don'cha know nut'in'?”

Rick watches as he walks back to camp.

“Merle!” The hunter calls out as he reaches the upper part of camp. “Merle! Get yer ugly ass out here! Got us some _squirrel_! Let's stew 'em up.” He puts down his crossbow and starts to walk away.

“Daryl?” Shane calls out after the hunter. “Just slow up a bit, I need to talk to you and M.J. Where is she?” Daryl pauses and turns back around.

“'Bout wat?” Daryl asks confused and a touch surprised that they were even speaking. “She's righ' behind me. Had ta take a piss or som'tin.” He shrugs. Now eying him shrewdly. “Ain't her nursemaid. Girl can get 'round on her own,”

“About Merle.” Shane states as he catches up. “There was a, ah... There was a problem in Atlanta.”

Shane pauses and watches Daryl warily. Daryl had a funny feeling when he came upon them back at the deer and seeing the majority of the women standing behind Shane at the camper, some of them were looking at him with either pity or sadness caused the feeling in the pit of his stomach to sour. A quick glance behind him, he notices that the men had formed a half-circle. Behind Shane's jeep he notices M.J. holding onto Rebel's collar. There was a look of worry on her face and she was biting her lower lip, nibbling on her lip-ring. She raises an eyebrow in question of him needing help, and he barely moves his head and twitches his hand to signal 'No'.

“He dead?” Daryl questions calmly. M.J.'s eyes widen in fear.

“We're not sure.” Shane answers softly.

“He either is or he ain't!” Daryl says loudly and startles M.J. and Rebel, but she quickly quiets him.

“No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it.” Rick steps forward.

“Who are you?” Daryl glares at the man who stops just in front of him.

“Rick Grimes.”

“ _Rick Grimes_ , ya got som'tin' ya wanna tell me?” Daryl asks sarcastically.

“Your brother was a danger to us all.” Rick states. “So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there.”

“Hold on. Let me process this.” Daryl says as he takes a few steps away and motions with his hand towards his head. “Yer sayin' that ya handcuffed m'brother ta a roof.” he turns back around and steps towards Rick and shouts. “An' ya left 'im there?!” He tries to ignore the look of absolute horror on M.J.'s face. He knew that her heart had to be breaking from the disturbing news. But he couldn't get past that half of his family was lost. Chained like an unwanted dog and left for geeks to get him.

“Yeah.” Rick answers quietly.

Daryl steps back and then grunts as he throws the squirrels off his shoulder at Rick before charging him. He would do his damnedest to beat the shit out of them before going after Merle. It's what family did for each other after all. Blood and kin was all that mattered, a lesson that he learned early and quickly. In return Shane tackles him. T-Dog, who had returned to camp from gathering firewood, calls out “Hey!” but is ignored when Daryl pulls his knife on Shane and Rick.

“Watch the knife!” T-Dog warns them.

Daryl slashes at Rick and is kneed in the gut for his trouble. As he doubles over, Rick grabs his right arm and Shane rushes to grab his left. Quickly he changes tactics and grabs Daryl in a choke-hold. Rick pulls the knife from Daryl's hand and quickly steps back.

“Okay, okay.” Shane says calmly.

“Ya'd best let me go!” Daryl defies as he struggles. He watches with a pained grimace as M.J. stood up and pulls her G36 with her left hand and points it at _**Rick Grimes**_ as she comes out of hiding.

“Nah, it's better if I don't.” Shane disagrees.

“Choke-hold is illegal.” Daryl gasps for breath.

“You can file a complaint.” Shane utters. “Come on man, we'll keep this up all day.” Shane tightens his arm around Daryl's neck.

“Pass auf!” M.J. commands and the men scatter as the fawn colored Pitbull known as Rebel burst out of nowhere snarling. “How 'bout I file the complaint for him Shane?” Shane quickly let's Daryl go and steps back. “Bleib!” Rebel sat quickly beside Daryl and looks up at Shane with his teeth bared, as if saying, ' _ **Come on... try me**_ '. M.J. looks at Rick as she pulls out a flint and bone knife with her right hand, the G36 still pointing at him steadily. “On your knees Pig.” Her lip curls slightly as if she smelled something unpleasant. “Both of you. NOW!” she shouts.

“No, please.” Lori gasps pleadingly.

“Please M.J. Not my dad.” Carl cries out.

“Don't do nut'in' stupid Carl.” M.J. growls. “Iffin tweedle dee an' tweedle dumb-as-shit answer _**my**_ questions an' refrain from beatin' on Daryl 'gain, ain't nobody else gettin' hurt.” She flicks her eyes over to Carl before looking back at Shane and Rick.

“Promise?” Carl almost whimpers.

“My word.” she nods.

“Some word from a slut.” Ed sneers. Daryl glares at him and he flinches as he looks away.

“Zip the lip Ed. Don't need nut'in' from the horses ass.” M.J. frowns. “'Memb'a wat Merle said. Jus' 'cause he ain't here don't mean Daryl won't back it up.”

“I'd like to have a calm discussion,” Rick says as he kneels down in front of Daryl, “on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?” Daryl glares and M.J.'s eyes narrow. “Do you think we can manage that?” Rick asks a bit more forcefully as he looks the girl over.

M.J. stood about five foot two, maybe three inches tops. With a lean athletic body that didn't border on anorexic. A slightly rounded face that leaned more towards oval that ended with a pointy determined chin. A cupid's bow shaped lips that had a silver lip ring with what looked like a sacred heart, on the left side of the full bottom lip. A button-ish nose that also had a silver hoop with blue on it in the left nostril. Wide teal eyes the color of the ocean where it meets the reefs and yet another silver hoop, that had a feather and turquoise dangling, through her left eyebrow. Eyes that stared at him with fierce determination that promised she would pull the trigger if she felt threatened enough. Even with all the dirt and sweat smears on her face, Rick could still see the dark eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow, like Jacqui described. Small ears that had a multitude of silver studs and odd shaped dangles, some turquoise, others blue crystal, maybe five on the right and seven on the left. Her hair cut was silly looking on such a little woman but he could tell that it matched her temperament perfectly, even if Amy had said she was kinda shy. Both sides of her head were shaved and the middle was wavy and parts of it reached to her bottom lip. A brilliant red, almost blood in color, was flipped over like a cockscomb.

Around her neck was a choker made of safety-pins and black feathers. Bare shoulders rounded down to a small but manageable chest, that was covered by a black vest similar to Merle's, but with a colored shamrock and words stitched on the back. Underneath was a filthy halter that was an indeterminable shade of blue. Between the bare shoulders and the exposed flat-toned stomach, which also had an opal set in silver with a dreamcatcher and then a feather hanging down, both had turquoise stones in the center of the silver; he noticed that although tanned, her skin had a slight sunburn. Dark jeans smeared with mud and it looked like streaks of blood, were tucked into black boots that came up to just under her knees. On her forearms were leather braces that had studs and turquoise in silver. Steady hands, covered with a few rings, held the handmade flint and antler knife, as if someone in the military had taught her how to hold it. The other held a Glock 36, which he knew only housed six rounds but he wasn't sure which caliber she used and didn't really want to find out, with Carl ready to run out at any second. He blinks and leans forward and notices the faint tattoos on both her pinky fingers.

“Ya'don wid the eye fuck yet Popeye, or ya need o'min?” As she looked at Rick her snarl flattens and becomes thin-lipped. “Shove it Bluto.” she all but sneers at Shane when he went to speak, which causes Daryl to almost beam with pride. “Though' ya had sum'tin ta s'plain po-po.” She notices Daryl wince at her elocution, because he knew that when she sounded like a redneck hick-hillybilly she was beyond pissed and bordering on homicidal.

“What I did was not on a whim.” Rick tries not to fidget beside Daryl. “Your brother does not work and play well with others.” he states as he looks quickly at Daryl.

“So 'cause 'e t'rew a tantrum, ya cuffed'im an' left'im ta die from 'posure or geeks?” the disbelief in her voice was understandable. “Eve' I wouldna dun t'at ta Ed,” Everyone looks at her then him and back to her in confusion. “Woulda least killed the sum'bitch first.” Now everyone glares, some halfheartedly, others just because they knew it was true.

“It's not Rick's fault.” T-Dog interrupts. “I had the key.” He looks away guiltily. “I dropped it.”

“Couldn't ya pick it up?” Daryl growls.

“Well, I dropped it in a drain.” T-Dog explains.

“So...” she stresses and her speech becomes slower and much clearer but with an edge that promised to do more that cut, “ _ **you**_ just happened to _**trip**_ and drop the _**only**_ key to the handcuffs that chained him to a pipe on the rooftop of a building that was swarming with geeks in Downtown Atlanta?” she reiterated. “Do I look like I have 'Dumb-as-shit' tattooed on my forehead?”

“Look I’m sorry, okay. We got into a fight and he beat me pretty bad.” T-Dog winces slightly as M.J. looks him over. “Almost thought he cracked a rib or two with those boots of his.”

“Password.” She all but whispers as she closes her eyes as if in pain. Everyone looks at her in confusion. They had never seen her this mercurial and the quick-as-lightening change of moods of homicidal to calm-as-a-cucumber then to extremely pissed-off was a bit disconcerting. “I asked you to remember two simple words.” M.J. twisted her head to watch Glenn from the corner of her eye. Daryl's eyes widen in understanding, while Glenn began to shake with trepidation. “What's the _**fucking PASSWORD**_ _?”_ Rebel growled when she screamed this.

“M.J.'s Promise.” Glenn's voice shook as he repeated the short phase softly. “I'm... I’m sorry. I forgot. Merle was acting stranger than usual. Shooting walkers down below and beating up T-Dog and naming himself leader.” He shuffled his feet nervously before squaring his shoulders. “I know you made me promise not to go scavenging without you or Daryl along, but Shane said we couldn't wait for you two to get back from hunting, to get the supplies we were running out of.” Daryl and M.J. zeroed on Shane and both growled so low that it caused the fine hairs on the back of the neck and arms of just about everyone present to standup.

“So 'cause ya couldna live fer one more day wid'ou' T.P. or soap or fuck'n tampons,” she took a step forward and both Rick and Shane all but froze watching her like she was a rattlesnake. “I ain't got Merle? 'Cause ya had ta be all Mista-High-N-Mighty Lord o' all He Surveys, I los' one o' two mos' 'portant people in this whole God forsaken world.” Her voice got quieter as she spoke and they could barely hear her over the sniffling of the children in the RV. “'Cause o' yer arrogance a man t'at helped ta feed 'n' pra'tect this 'tire camp, wid'ou' a T'anks or ev'n a Screw ya Dixon, is prob'ly dead.”

Daryl sighs in disgust. Grunting as he slowly tries to stand, he storms off past T-Dog and throws some dirt on the ground. M.J. blinks slowly trying to process all this. Her face is blank and her left hand slowly lowered. Rick and Shane just as slowly begin to stand and nod to each other.

“I wouldn't iffin I was ya. Not that I wouldn't mind ya both dead before ya take that firs' step,” Daryl nods to Rebel, who also stood and was bearing his teeth in a deadly grin just egging them on. “He's been trained by a military attack specialist and ya'll have yer throat ripped out a'fore yer foot takes that firs' step.” He smirks now. “O'course ya can try, but also think 'bout this...” he nods slightly at M.J. “As soon as Rebel lunges, she'll com' ta point an' ya'll have a bullet in yer brain a'fore she even blinks an' realizes wat she's done.” Daryl glares at T-Dog and scoffs. “Sorry... ya will be sorry. Iffin it's suppose ta make m' feel betta, it don't.”

“Well, maybe this will.” T-Dog states, which cause Daryl to pause. “Look I chained the door to the roof... So the geeks couldn't get at him... with a padlock.”

“That's gotta count for something.” Rick adds quickly.

Daryl walks over to M.J. and pulls her close in a hug. She sniffs and wipes at his eye which was watering. “ **Hell wit all ya'll!** ” he shouts. “ _Jus' tell m'where he is_ , so's I can go an' get 'im.”

“He'll show you.” Lori spoke up. She looks at her husband knowing that’s what he was planning to do all along. “Isn't that right?” Rick stares at her for a few seconds before nodding to Daryl.

“I'm going back.” Rick says.

Lori slowly enters the RV while Daryl storms off through camp practically dragging M.J. behind him. They both ignore the mutterings about 'crazy-ass-bitches' and 'demented-rednecks'. Slowly she crawls into her tent and gathers the items that were going to be needed on the rescue mission. Rebel's harness, because he wasn't going to be able to climb any ladders without help, some of his treats that she had been hording until her next run into town with Glenn, and a plastic baggie to hold one of Merle's shirts so that his scent would be fresh, in case he figured out some way to get loose and was wondering Downtown alone. And knowing the Dixon's luck they would probably be playing cat and mouse with the codgy old coot.

While rifling through her things, she came across her lock-box and softly ran her fingers over it. Pulling her key ring from her back pocket, she pauses as she looks at the agate stone that marked the key to the beautifully done Indian Chief Vintage that was parked next the blue '73 Ford that belonged to Daryl. She smiles faintly as she thinks back to the day she was first given the key.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_**May 22, 2010** _

_The air was muggy as the sun crept higher in the sky. Being that it was almost the end of May, summer was announcing its arrival. Even though the ceremony started shortly after 8 am, it was now nearing 11:30 and everyone in attendance wanted to leave and make sure those last minutes changes were made before any of the parties started. And being outside in this heat was starting to put a damper on the festive mood. Thankfully the crowd, both in the stands and down on the field, perked up when the announcer made his next remark._

“ _And although I am sad to see this wonderful group of young adults leave my care and head out to make their way into the real world... Students... Parents... I give you the Graduating Class of 2010. Class dismissed.”_

_The crowd stood and started clapping for the seniors down on the field. Some hollered out their child's name. Others whistled loud enough to pierce an eardrum. And among all the spectators, two men stood and watched as the most important young woman in their lives, bounced along in the see of blue and gold. Her strange haircut and the vivid color of her hair made her easily recognizable. The two men might have looked uncomfortable in their surroundings and being semi gussied-up, but there was nothing that could have knocked the shit eating grins off their faces when she looked up into the stands and found them. Her smile was brighter than the Georgia sun. Quickly she said her good-byes and made promises to see them later at their respective parties. As fast as the departing crowd would allow, they meet her at the bottom of the stairs and watched as she unzipped her graduation gown to reveal a lovely below the knee cocktail dress inspired by a vintage worn by Audrey Hepburn. Sleeveless, with a high neckline, tapered waist, and a flared skirt, that when she twirled on her matching teal suede heels, showed a peek at a cute white and teal petticoat._

“ _Lookin' good there munchkin.” Daryl grinned and caught her when she jumped into his arms._

“ _Ain't no munchkin.” M.J. Thumped his shoulder and stuck out her tongue. “Darylina.”_

“ _Where's the love, Leprechaun?” Merle playfully pouted and opened his arms. Daryl tossed her, shrieking with laughter, to his brother and he caught her grunting. “Damn girlie, yer getting heavy.”_

“ _That's mean.” She pouted and rests her forehead on his and stared at him making them both cross their eyes. “I am not that heavy.” She tapped his shoulder to let him know to put her down. “Come on. I want a picture of us up at the arch.” She pointed to where some of the other students were getting their pictures taken._

“ _Hurry up. We gots places ta be M.J.” Merle reminded her gruffly._

“ _Jeez Merle. She jus' wants her picture taken wit her ol' man.” Daryl grumbled as M.J. pulled both of them along behind her._

“ _Shove it Princess Darylina.” Merle snorted. “Don'cha look so purdy in yer dress shirt an' tie. All dolled up like ya got a hot date or som'tan.” he chuckled. “We both know ya to 'fraid ta chase a skirt.”_

“ _Shove it Merle.” Daryl glared. “Ya know I can get some ass iffin I wanna.” He flipped Merle the bird at his look of disbelief. “'Sides, ya know I’m jus' showin' respect for M.J. Being the first ta graduate highschool is som'tin big.” He smirked. “Musta got all them book smarts from Jenna.”_

“ _Hey now I’m smart...” Merle protested and glared at Daryl._

“ _Ass.” cough-cough._

“ _Made it through the Marines six years, didn't I?” Merle growled._

“ _Ya can't count the time in the stockade, bro.” Daryl snickered as he sidestepped the swipe from Merle. “C'mon, the Duchess beckons.”_

 _M.J. roll_ _ed_ _her eyes at them both and d_ _id_ _a few poses, both with and without them, under the arch. Saying goodbye to her friends, they all le_ _ft_ _the football field and hop_ _ped_ _into Daryl's truck and head_ _ed_ _to their next stop... hopefully breakfast. Alas it seem_ _ed_ _it would not be so, instead they pulled up into front of_ _**'** _ **Chamber's** **Repair** **G** **arage** **'** _that Merle worked at. She looked at both men inquiringly, but they only smiled and exited the truck. She sigh_ _ed_ _. Hopping out, she entered the darkened building and frown_ _ed_ _._

“ _'Lo?” she called out._

“ _ **SURPRISE!!!** ” A small group of seven people plus the two she came with jumped out shouting as the lights flickered on. It was her family, both by blood and claim._

_There was Douglas 'Dougie' Chamber, Merle's on again/off again boss, that she had called Pawpaw Dougie since she was able to talk. He barely looked his age of 67, except for his short white hair and beard. Next to him was his younger brother Rafe, 62, and his wife Beatrice, 58, but everyone just called her Birdie or Aunni B. To the left of Birdie, was Dustin Mallory, a school chum of Daryl's that had been working for Dougie since he was 19. To the right of Dougie stood Callista McCray and her son Callum. Her Unca Callum, who was actually her mother Jenna's second cousin, but his parents, Nonna Calli and Poppa Jack, raised had raise her like their own after she had lost her parents when she was little. And last, but not least, was MacKenzie 'Mac' Turner who was standing next to Merle. They had been dating off and on for the last three years. At 32, she was just two years younger than Daryl and Dustin, she stood just over 5'7”, with long chestnut colored locks and had a quirky personality. She's known M.J. personally since she turned ten back in 2005 when she started teaching her to play the guitar._

_The entire garage was decorated with blue and gold balloons, streamers, and signs saying_ 'Congratulations Graduate!' _posted up around the room. There was a table piled high with gifts. Next to it was another two that seem to groan_ _from_ _under the weight of_ _all_ _the food arranged from breakfast to lunch to dessert. And on a forth table was a large cake box, that when she opened it had a large sheet cake with a picture of her from last Halloween and written in teal food coloring was_ _ **'We’re proud of you M.J.'**_ _She turn_ _ed_ _to everyone and smile_ _d_ _a bit tearfully. After greeting everyone properly, they sat down_ _and discussed some of her summer plans_ _as they ate_ _. Which school_ _had_ _she finally decided to accept?_ _Was she going to stay on campus or at home? When was she going to open her gifts?_

_M.J. quickly moved over to the gift table and tore through the gifts. Pawpaw Dougie had given her a collapsible bo and a 7-blades apocalypse kit styled after the one made by Gerber. All the blades were made out of used saws._

“ _Man Dougie, ya think she's gonna track down Bigfoot?” Daryl goggled at the loot._

“ _Or he thinks I need more practice on surviving the outdoors.” M.J. chuckles. “But really Pawpaw Dougie, this is to much.” she hugged him tightly. “I love it.”_

“ _Now ya might be needin' some o' dat fer a bear pelt.” he winked._

“ _Now, now, bro don'cha be givin' 'er an' ideas.” Unca Rafe stated as he scooped her out of his brother's arms. “Okay girlie, mine an' Birdie's gifts next.” She looked over at Aunni B._

_The first gift out of their pile was a teal-camo mountaineering pack with matching additional backpack that was filled to the brim with first-aid stuff. The second gift was another matching camo duffel bag over half filled with the rounds used for her G36 that Merle had given her for Christmas just a few months ago, along with a five extra magazines (since it only held six bullets at a time) that sat in the thigh belt included in the bag. The third gift was over 30 different heirloom seed packets._

“ _Those are the same seeds that you've been helping me to grow the last several years missy.” Aunni B said as she hugged M.J. “You've been helping me plant, pick, and can them so I figured you deserved to have some of my great-nana's seeds. Just remember what I taught you and they will never let you down.”_

“ _Thank you very much Aunni B.” she squeezed her hard back. “I won't, I promise. Thank you Unca Rafe. This is too much.” she wiped at a stray tear._

“ _Figured ya be needin' som'tin ta wrap ol' Daryl up like a mummy 'gain.” Everyone snickered at that memory, and poor Daryl just sighed._

“ _Jesus, ya nev'a gonna let that go are ya?” Daryl grumbled._

“ _Hell no Daryl.” Mac butted in. “”Watchin' M.J. wrap you up like a mummy when she was practicin' for her 'Emergency and Disaster' class was priceless.”_

“ _Screw ya Mac.” Daryl huffed as Mac rolled her eyes at him and smiled at M.J. as she giggled._

“ _Nah, tha's wat I’m for.” Merle swaggered over from getting a drink and swung an arm around Mac's shoulder. “Ain't that righ', MacKenzie m'girl?” He pulled her close and gives her a deep kiss and everyone chuckled at M.J.'s gagging noise._

“ _Hey Mac,” M.J. grinned, “are you still coming over for dinner? Aunni B is making seafood salad, fried chicken, and her nana's potato salad and sweet cornbread. I have orders not to pigout at my friend's parties so that I can eat dinner.” She looked innocently over at Aunni B who just shook her head._

“ _Yeah, I’ll be there. Afterward Merle's taking me to Joe's, right stud?” Mac looked up at her boyfriend and waggled her eyebrows._

“ _Wateva ya say sweetlips. 'S'long as we gets ta have some fun aft'wards.” Merle swats her hard on the ass and everyone either groaned in mock disgust or shook their heads. “Ya still takin' her ta the other parties?” He looks at Daryl who nodded in response. “Here M.J., open Mac's presents now.”_

_It was a large box that was a more awkward than heavy. Covered with teal and silver wrapping paper and tied with a large silver bow. Moving aside some of the packing popcorn, was a rectangular box with a skull motif on it. Smirking up at Mac as she ripped open the box, she pulled out an over the shoulder laptop bag with 'Zombie Survival Kit' written in red with blood splatter around it. Everyone laughed as she squee'd with joy over the silly bag. They all knew of her addiction to the 'Resident Evil' franchise, both the video games and the movies. Laughing, she dug back into the box and yanked out another rectangular wrapped box. Ripping it open, M.J. pulled out a weird gel filled canvas pad with wires running through it. Once it was unfolded, it was about three feet long and it had a USB cord hooked into the side. With a quizzical look at Mac, who motioned to keep digging, she flung the packing popcorn everywhere as she pulled out an even larger box from the bottom. With cautious hesitance, she ripped a corner and gawked at the logo beneath the paper. With a loud 'WHOOP' she quickly finished ripping the paper off and showed everyone the brand new HP laptop. Glancing at the other odd item, it dawned on her that it was a folding solar pad for the laptop. Placing it gently on the ground, M.J. jumped up and glomped Mac._

“ _MacKenzie its way too much.” she exclaimed as she hugged the older woman._

“ _Ebay is my friend.” Mac exclaimed as she grunted while catching the short girl. “Besides you need that for your classes and for when you head out on those nature hikes you like so much. And once you get Skype hooked up on it you can keep in touch with your friends from school.”_

“ _Ok Midge, come and open mine and Nonna's gifts.” her Unca Callum stated. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she walked over and grabbed one of the boxes._

“ _Nonna Calli, Unca Cal is picking on me again.” She wrinkled her nose as she ripped open the wrapping and revealed five books. Two of them were hand written with colored photographs. The first was a joint recipe book written by Aunni B and Nonna. The second was a joint book by both that was passed down from their families home remedies for the common cold to pneumonia; of how to treat a bee sting to a major cut. The third book was a guide on how to recognize safe and edible plants from poisonous plants. The forth book was tips about surviving the wilderness, which she knew loads about because of camping and hunting with Daryl since she was eight. And the last book was a gag gift, 'How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse'._

_Quickly running over to Nonna Calli and then Aunni B, M.J. hugged and kissed them both in thanks for the books. Then she turned to the two boxes that her Unca Callum sat down in front of her. The larger of the two held a printer for the laptop and the smaller was a 2-terabyte external harddrive for extra memory. Everyone started laughing when she began dancing a jig when he informed her that all the horror movies and some of the musicals that she loved were already downloaded on it; Aliens VS Predators, Dracula, Queen of the Damned, all of the Dawn/Day/Night/ of the Living Dead Series both original and the remakes, all three of the Resident Evil movies, the Underworld Series, and Wolfman to name a few and then the other end were 7 Brides for 7 Brothers, Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs & Broomsticks, White Christmas, and Gigi (1958)._

_Dustin came over bearing a reasonable sized box that had a new 8gb mp3 player and a SolBAT battery backup. They had even loaded it with at least 4 gigs of songs that they knew she liked listening to._

_The gifts from Unca Daryl included a new harness for hauling Rebel up and down the cliffs she climbed now and then for her Search and Rescue training. And a make-it-yourself arrow kit, with 100-carbron fiber shafts and 3-packs of Arrow Combo Points (squirrel and small animal tips), 5-packs of Stinger 4-blade tips, and 8-packs of the replacement tips for her Mathews Bow she got two years ago from him for her birthday._

_Now that the gift table was cleared Merle walked over and lead M.J. outside for her last gift. There, sitting in the back lot was a redone Indian Chief Vintage in teal and white. The chrome was glistening and the face-shield would give her added protection from bugs and grime. The double saddle bags and both seats were done in tanned leather, probably made from her and Unca Daryl's hunting trips. Sitting on the seat was a matching helmet done in teal, white, and black with butterflies and swirls over it._

“ _Really?!” M.J. gasped with awe. At Merle's nod, she raced over and began checking the motorcycle out. She couldn't believe it. It must have taken him months to fix this up. No wonder he had been working so much over-time this last year. She chuckled to herself. This must have been what Mac and Dustin had been grumbling about. Twirling around she raced back to Merle and flung herself into his open arms. “I love it. I love it. I love it. Thank you. Thank you.” She rained kisses all over his face and just about choked him with her fierce hugs._

“ _More than Ol' Merle?” he questioned with an eyebrow raised._

“ _Nope!” she popped the 'P'. “I love Ol' Merle more than a million bikes.” she grinned at his other eyebrow raising in mock disbelief. “I love you more than to the Moon and back?” she asked with mock innocence. At his growl she squealed with laughter. “Okay, Okay.” she grinned as they continued to play their game. “I love you more than Aunt Darylina.” she beamed at his huff of annoyance. “A smidge.” She held up her left hand with the thumb and index finger barely half an inch apart. Giggling as he threw her over his shoulder and gave her a quick swat, he sat her down on the ground and watched her race back over to the bike and put on the helmet. “Coming ol' man?” Everyone laughed as he strode over and started the bike up. As they pulled out of the lot M.J. laid her head on Merle's shoulder and whispered into his ear. “I love you Daddy. More than the whole world.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop by and vote on if/when Amy dies http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1294442/NyxxNoxx


	3. I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: M.J. and Daryl remember the reason they hooked up with the group to begin with. Then M.J. has another blow up and spills who she really is and just what she thinks of the majority of the group. Later M.J. and Daryl find Merle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead. Rated T because of Merle's potty mouth and his kin. All title chapters are lyrics from one Nickelback song or another.
> 
> AN: This chapter is the end of Episode 3 Tell It to the Frogs. WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape. Ok so it seems like the vote is Amy lives... but kill her later. I am posting a second poll of about when I should do it. And to fanoffanfiction2012 – since I couldn't PM you Thank you for adding my story to Alert :)
> 
> AN2: Sorry if this and the next couple of chapters seem a bit dark or bitter. I had updated Ch 2 on the 4th and later that afternoon, instead of her going home like we were told, I received word that my grandmother fell into a coma and early morning of the 6th she passed away from a brain bleed, even though they never found it on the x-rays or cat-scans they did and then later that afternoon my other grandmother found out she had terminal 4 lung cancer, that the doctors never noticed from her scans last November. So trying to get my mind off the pain and anger I put it on paper... I have most of Ch 4 finished but had to take a break. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Words: 10225
> 
> edited 2-20-13

 

* * *

**Chapter Three: I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home**

* * *

 

Quickly pushing aside the stray memory, M.J. finished gathering the weapons she knew would need going into the infested city. Calling Rebel over, she rapidly puts the harness on him and even hides two knives on it. Double checking to make sure the strap for the machete didn't interfere with the bow or with the green leather hip quiver buckled on her right side. Turning, she snatches up the black and green leather shoulder bag and fills it with some first-aid stuff. Next she puts in the plastic baggie she had one of Merle's unwashed shirts in. Then the extra thick nylon rope went in and some metal clips that would probably be needed if they have to climb, so that Rebel would be able to go up or down with them. Last was a couple of water bottles that has been boiled the other day with fresh water.

Heading outside, she promptly made it over to Daryl's side and both her and Rebel sat down and ignored everyone who tried to speak with her. Doing another quick check over her arrows and Rebel's harness, she pulls out her G36 and looks over the magazine and barrel before reloading it and looking at the extra magazines that were placed on her thigh straps along with her flint knives. The few times she did look up and someone caught her eyes, the look she gave them was chilling to the core. It was one of those 'If-Looks-Could-Kill' then they would be flayed alive and then _flambé_ _ed_. She ignored any attempts that Carl or Sophia, Ed's little girl, did to catch her attention.

M.J. and Daryl had a silent conversation about what they were going to do when they got to Atlanta. They already knew that they had each others back. There was no question about that. But if it came to them verses the group, then the group would be left behind. This was the last straw for M.J. She was tired of them constantly bad mouthing Merle and Daryl and thinking or saying lewd insinuations about the three of them. She frowns. She didn't even want to stay with this group to begin with and Daryl knew it.

 

* * *

_Flashback_

_5 weeks ago, Late June 2010_

_A lone figure peered around the corner of the broken glass and motioned behind him that it was clear. Looking warily about, he noticed two figures coming out from the truck and enter the building. The older man would hardly take his eyes off the small figure that seemed to lag behind him. Covered with a dark hoodie, streaks of blood red hair trickled out of the side. Suddenly shadowed teal colored eyes looked up at him and it felt like his heart was going to break. The young girl he was looking at had never been this subdued or quiet since those dark days back in 2000. The whole left side of her face was one big bruise, from her brow bone to her jaw. Her lips were swollen and busted._

_Murderous rage filled him when his thoughts went back over the last couple of days. Five days ago they were a slightly larger group. Five days ago he was sure they were going to make it to safety. Five. That's how many they used to be. Several miles short of reaching Old Man Dougie's cabin over by Allatoona Lake they were overran by two different groups of the zombies that they were calling geeks or rotters. One pack was between ten and fifteen and while they were trying to take them out another sideswiped them and brought at least another twenty of those disgusting rotters. M.J., the youngest was trying her best to keep lookout with her dog Rebel. He would herd them close so that she could cut off their heads. Neither noticed that they had been pushed to the edge of the group when they heard a female scream out a warning._

_MacKenzie, or Mac as she was fondly called, noticed two geeks had gotten behind her boyfriend Merle. She didn't know which direction to go in. To her far left were the Dixon brothers, Merle and his little brother Daryl. Just to her right and inching further from their group was Merle’s fifteen year-old daughter M.J., who she's know for five years. She couldn't in good conscience let anything happen to their little ray of sunshine. Quickly looking around, hoping to see M.J.'s other uncle, Callum McCray, and send him over to help out the guys but no luck. Decision made, she rushed over to M.J. and pulled her away from the smallish grouping that was backing her away from the others. Flinching from the close sounding gunshots, Mac tried her best to protect the younger girl, but it seemed more like that her and the dog were doing a better job of protecting each other._

_There were still several geeks between the girls and the guys. Rebel was trying to make a path by confusing the geeks and causing them to crash into each other. It was working, until Mac tripped over one of them. Out of no where Callum swooped in and rescued her. Noticing that the group separating them was getting larger instead of smaller, Callum snatched up M.J. and whistled for Rebel to follow. Motioning to Daryl that they were going to try and run and then sneak back, he took off running with Mac trying to keep up. All he was concerned about was their safety. After running several yards he put his niece down and paused to catch his breath behind a bunch of trees._

“ _We'll go a few more feet this way an' then swing left an' head back to your dad, Midge.” Callum tried to reassure her. “Promise. Ya know nut'in' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon.” They all chuckled weakly at the old saying. He turns to Mac when she made a hissing noise._

“ _Don't worry 'bout it.” she waved them both off. “Just a lil scratch. Musta got it when I ran into one of the trees.” Quickly she covered it and looked around. “Come on, can't leave those hotheads for to long, they just might try to single handedly to burn all them rotters down before we get to the lake.”_

_Callum motioned that it was still clear, so they continued forward and after another twenty minutes they began to circle back around. Hearing a groaning noise, Callum signaled for them to hide under the fallen logs nearby. Cautiously peering around he spotted three rotters in front of them. He bit his lip and wondered how long it would be before they moved on when a few more stumbled up behind them. He knew there was no way that all three of them would be able to make it back and not meet up with any of the stragglers that they were trying to get away from to begin with or the two groups to meet up and not over take them. He leaned back and thumped his head hard on the tree trunk before looking over at his niece._

“ _Ya need to listen ta me Midget.” he spoke quickly. “I'm going ta try an' lead this new group off...” he shook his head to cut M.J. off before she could dissuade him. “I'm not sure how far back that other bunch is an' we can't afford them ta meet up otherwise we'll be right back where we started.” He tried to smile as Mac hugged the small girl. “No matta what, I promise ta find my way back ta ya girlie.” He snuck over to them and pulled M.J. close and hugged her tightly. “Ya need ta get back to yer Da. I promised him an' yer mama I would do everything within m'power ta protect ya an' I’m gonna.” He stared at Mac. “Don't stop for nut'in' woman, I mean it.” He peered over the logs. “Give me five minutes an' then run back ta yer Da an' Daryl. Promise me Midge. Stop fer nut'in'.” Tears welled up in M.J.'s eyes but she slowly nodded. “Might take me a bit, but I’ll see ya soon Jellybean.” He kissed her forehead before jumping over the logs._

_Screaming and waving his arms about wildly, Callum drew the attention of the now eager group of geeks after him. Mac held onto M.J. even tighter when she made to follow her uncle. Just as they were about to stand, they heard the groaning and moaning from the stragglers that they were running from to begin with. Mac pulled them further under the logs and warily watched Rebel. She knew he was very well trained, but he could still make a mistake and reveal their precarious position, but he stayed quiet and they were in the clear. Waiting another three minutes, they quickly and quietly made their way back to the Dixon brothers._

_Upon stumbling back where the trouble all started, they noticed that no one was there. M.J. looked around wide-eyed before Rebel took off in the direction towards where the vehicles were left. Rapidly she followed, not really paying attention if Mac followed or not. Once they cleared the trees she noticed her father reloading his guns and her uncle grabbing some supplies. A strangled sob escaped her as she tore towards her family. Daryl caught her as she slammed into him and hugged her tightly as cried. The anguish tore at the three adults._

“ _Said not to follow.” she hiccuped. “Drew the new group away.” The tears in her eyes poured. “Said he would find his way back.” Merle took her from his brother once Mac stepped back from her hug. “He's gone daddy.” She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his vest. “He left me daddy.” It took awhile but she finally fell asleep as Merle tried to calm her fears, but decided to let her just cry it out. They lost over half of their small family in the last two weeks and this was the first time she let it out._

_Daryl moved Callum's Range Rover off the road and hid the key so that no one could take it before the man got back. Once they were packed back up they head once more for the cabin. Mac rode with Merle on his motorcycle and M.J. was strapped in Daryl's truck. It took another two hours but they finally made it across the causeway and to the cabin. Taking only what was absolutely necessary for the night, they hunkered down and waited for their missing kin. The next morning they woke up to Mac being ill and a raging a fever. After a long heated discussion they finally listened to M.J.'s plea to head for Atlanta and either doctors at the refugee camp or down to the CDC. Doing everything she was taught in class and even using the home remedies from her Nonna's book, nothing brought it down nor seemed to stop the infection brewing in the nasty scratch from the woods. Leaving a hasty note for Callum to let him know of the change in plans, the head back south and into the big city. Twice they stopped because of Mac being violently ill, and finally made the decision to make camp and hope for the fever to break over night._

_The following day composed of them traveling for a bit and stopping when Mac got sick. M.J. tried to keep her hydrated but she couldn't keep anything down. They had just gotten past The Perimeter when Mac started coughing and throwing up blood. Daryl and Merle decided to make camp down by the Chattahoochee, so they got off on Cumberland Boulevard and set up on the left side of the bridge. Unable to really do anything, Merle went down to try and catch some fish while Daryl headed out to find any small game. Rebel rested outside the tent that M.J. was looking after Mac in._

_The next morning Daryl went to check on Mac and M.J. when he had to stop the now dead woman from taking a bit out of his niece. Pulling her away while trying not to get bit was a little tough because Mac was also still snapping at M.J. Sadly, once he had enough leverage to separate the two, his grip slipped and M.J. lunged up as the rotter got free and the knife she pulled in self-defense plunged into the murky brown orb and right into Mac's brain, stilling the corpse once and for all. Both stared in horror as Mac's body shifted sideways and slumped, bleeding blackish-red ooze onto her sleeping bag. Then both jumped in fright when Merle ripped open the tent flap and froze. Daryl’s mouth gaped like a fish while his gazed flitted over his brother to his niece to Mac and back again. M.J. stared at her father for a moment before looking down at her gore covered hand and back up. All she could do was whisper, 'I'm sorry.' over and over again._

_Once everyone was semi calm, they went to work and made a pyre. M.J. used Mac's sleeping bag and the tent for the funeral shroud. After saying a few words for her and their other fallen family members, Daryl and M.J. head back to camp to give Merle a few minutes alone. Halfway through cleanup M.J. finds one of Mac's belongings and stifles a sob. Waving Daryl away, she walked out of camp and further down the river. Rebel followed shortly behind, running to and fro chasing after smells and rustling bushes. M.J. sat down by the river's edge and thought over the last couple of weeks._

_Whatever this virus/parasite/mutant pathogen was, had killed seventy-five percent of her family. Her, the Zombie Queen. The one that knew all the trivia about any and every zombie movie ever made. Played all the Resident Evil games. She should be in Heaven... but this was naught but Hell. Watching your loved ones be bitten or eaten and then coming back to do the same to you. Having to kill them, the shell of the one person who kissed your hurts and made them better. Made your favorite peanut butter/banana/marshmallow fluff sandwich when you needed comfort food. Who took you to the zoo for the hundredth time just to see the cute otters and weasels. The list went on._

_The sound of a branch snapping had M.J. turning around quickly and she stared wide-eyed at the 3 strangers that had tried to sneak up behind her. Two of the men were around her fathers age and the other was a boy slightly older that her, barely out of his teens. A shiver of trepidation raced down her spine at the vacant look in their eyes and the malicious smiles that graced their lips._

“ _Well, well. Lookie here Fred. We've gots a lost lil lamb.” Man number one declared. “Wat'cha doin' out here by yerself girlie?”_

“ _Never you mind.” she glared. “I am not lost, nor is your company welcome. I suggest you leave.” She stood and pulled one of her knives off her thigh holster. “Fair warning. I shall not ask again.”_

“ _Hehe,” Fred chuckled. “Looks like lil lamb gots teeth Bobby.” His grin widened. “Mite small an' boyish lookin' but I's think she'll do. Danny boy?” He turned to the youngest of the group._

“ _Don't care none, Fred.” Danny shrugged. “Piece o'ass is a piece o'ass.”_

_M.J. shifted stance as they fanned out and stepped closer. They rushed her. She lashed out. As she went to kick Danny, Fred moved more behind her and Bobby tried to do a leg sweep and tripped her. She sliced Bobby's arm just as Fred grabbed her._

“ _Fu'kin' bitch.” Bobby swung his open palm hard and made impact with the left side of her face. Her vision blurred for a moment and her ear rung. Fred shook her hard while Danny cheered. “We's gonna learn ya sum manners o' how it's gonna be girlie.” She spit on him and then swung her head back hard and headbutted Fred in the chin. Bobby retaliated with a punch to her face, splitting her lip and bruising her jaw as well as scraping his knuckles on her lip-ring. “Seein' that ya drew first blood I gonna teach ya yer firs' lesson. Danny.” He nodded at her as he looks his arm over._

_She screamed and kicked out at Danny, but is kneed in the back by Fred and then Danny punched her in the stomach. Fred covered her mouth as she tried to catch her breath and wiggle away. Danny undid the buttons of her fly and began to pull down her pants and underwear. Just as her pants uncovered her bottom, Rebel tore out of the underbrush and lunged for Danny, his jaws snapped close on his forearm as it went up to block the pitbull from his throat. His scream echoed through the open space. M.J. reached down into her boot when Fred's hold on her slackened and pulled her knife and stabbed him in the side. Bobby stopped his kicking at the dog when Fred shouted out in pain. Just as he went to grabbed for her, Daryl burst out of the treeline with his crossbow aimed and shot Bobby in the shoulder. Merle came out not far behind bearing his shotgun. They both stared at her in horror which swiftly changed to rage, before she realized that her pants were still down and she was exposed. Pulling them up she looked away and watched Rebel maul Danny. As they came closer she watched Bobby and Fred flinch at the promise of death in her family's eyes._

“ _Get on back ta camp.” Merle growled as he leveled his shotgun right at Fred’s head._

“ _Heir.(Come)” M.J. called out to Rebel and extended her hand and brought it back over her heart. Rebel let go after one last shake and bound over to his mistress. “Zei brav.” she praised him as they walked away. She never looked back when she heard Bobby howl in pain._

_Daryl strode forward and yanked his bolt out of Bobby's shoulder._

“ _C'mon man,” Bobby whined. “We didn't know she belonged ta sumbody.”_

“ _Please don't kill us mister.” Fred dropped to the ground and groveled to Merle. “We're just gonna have us some fun.”_

“ _M'girl ain't some WHORE!!!” Merle shouted and both Bobby and Fred's eyes widened when they realized their mistake. “The fuck ya think ya are?” He eyed them both over and saw blood trickling from Fred's mouth and him holding his side with M.J.'s knife in his palm. His eyes darted to the bleeding rag wrapped around his left arm. His mouth twisted into a snarl. “Which one of ya sick fucks busted her face?” Neither answered. “Seein's hows I'm jus' gonna kill ya n'ways for tryin' ta rape m'lil girl, I think ya'll owe her. Tit fer tat, don'cha think bro?”_

“ _Iffin ya don't I’m gonna.” Daryl sneered at Danny's whimpering. “Shutup boy. Ya ain't got half wat ya deserve fer touchin' 'er.” He then kicked the boy in his side and turned back to watch Merle._

“ _Bitch stabbed me,” Fred whined. “And she cut Bobby. I think we're even, 'specially after that hellhound tore inta Danny.”_

“ _Oh, I’ll say when we're even chum.” Merle got right on top of Fred and smashed the butt of the shotgun into his face. “Gonna stomp a mudhole in both yer asses a'fore I send ya ta Hell.”_

_Merle then proceeded to punch, kick, and bash every part of the wounded man's body. For the next fifteen minutes both men screamed and pleaded and begged for mercy as both Dixon's worked them over slowly and with a vengeance. Afterward, Merle gladly put a bullet into both their heads just stop their moaning and groaning._

“ _Didn't know who they were fuckin' wit'.” Merle said as he kicked and spit on the dead bodies. “Wat'dja wanna do wit' lil chew toy there, bro?”_

“ _Migh' as well put 'im outta our misery. Rebel tore inta 'm pretty good.” Daryl hocks a loogie on him. Merle nods and walks back to camp to check on M.J. “Ya shoulda jus' walked away. Nobody lays a hand on our girl an' 'pects ta live. We'd'a killed ya 'fore all this, I sure in hell ain't lettin' ya live now.” Daryl shot him point blank in the head and walked away after cleaning off the bolt._

_When he finally walked back into camp he noticed Merle sitting on the back of his truck holding M.J. His brother glanced over at him and gave him a helpless look. Evidently she had just shut down. No tears. Nor anger. Just nothing. Her brilliant teal eyes were now dull and blank. He ran over to her duffel and pulled out an old blanket that her mama, Nonna, and Aunni B had quilted back in 2004. Placing it around her, they both waited for some sort of reaction and after several minutes she still just sat there. Merle shook his head and motioned to the cab. Once they had her and Rebel secured, they rapidly gathered up the last of their scattered belongings and jumped back on I-75 south for downtown Atlanta. Neither were sure if they should keep heading for the CDC or the possible F.E.M.A./Military shelter that was supposed to be downtown._

_By the time they hit Midtown, Daryl noticed the stray rotter or two rambling about on the North bound side of the highway. There was nary a car on the southbound side which was a tad worrying to the younger Dixon. Shouldn't there be trucks going back and forth looking for survivors or gathering up supplies for the shelter? Where were the military that was supposed to be protecting the town? He looked over to the right as they passed where about Georgia Tech would be a few roads over. He only remembered that because M.J. had pointed it out during one of their trips do to visit the campus of Georgia State University just after her graduation._

_It was getting late and as they neared the Civic Center Station, Daryl signaled to Merle to pull over. After talking it over, they agreed to find shelter for the night and discuss where to look first for the refugee shelter. He then pointed out that the GSU Student Clinic was just a little further down near Andrew Young International Boulevard. They could get off on Jesse Hill Jr Dr, go down John Wesley Dobbs Avenue, and swing right onto Piedmont Avenue. And if there were to many of the rotters they could probably hit one of the many motel/hotels and crash there. Once there, both were a bit leary of all the windows out front, but there wasn't to many of the rotters around and they could back the truck down between the brick opening with the bike besides it and not have to worry to much about someone stealing their stuff._

_Getting M.J. to eat was a strange affair. They gave her a water bottle, but had to hold it it to lips and tell her to swallow. The same with some of the leftover squirrel Daryl had cooked that morning. After only three bites and two sips she just sat there. So Daryl wrapped her in the blanket, took off her boots and laid her down between his sleeping bag and Merle’s. He took first watch and Merle sat with her. Looking out the second floor window at the street below, he tried to ignore the whispered story about how Merle first met Jenna after he got out of the Marines. He knew it by heart, seeing how he was there to witness first hand what an ass his brother made of himself to get her attention. The second time wasn't to much better but after five months of his constant persistence, he finally got that first date. And the rest, as they say, was history. Sure they had their ups and downs, they argued like any married couple. Their fights were pretty hilarious. Big bad ex-Marine, scared of his five foot six redheaded Scottish lass. She was never afraid of him, even when he was riding high on drugs when he first got out. As a matter of fact, she was the reason he got clean to begin with, it was one of the conditions of their first date._

_Merle talked himself hoarse, reliving his time with Jenna. How he proposed. The wedding. Their first house. Her pregnancy with M.J., then the actual birth. Her first word. Her first step. They both drifted off to sleep somewhere around the time he was recalling the time that they had the big cookie war and flour was everywhere when she was three. Daryl woke him for his shift sometime around three or four and curled up staring at M.J. until he drifted off._

_Merle shook Daryl awake around seven or so. They ate quickly and packed up the sleeping stuff before guiding M.J. back down to the truck. They made a pit stop at the Shell Station across the street for any snacks and gas from the surrounding three cars. They lucked out, seven cases of water, couple boxes of jerky, and anything non-perishable were shoved in the back next to M.J.'s Indian Chief and a few bags of Daryl's and Merle’s stuff. Of course Merle had to add a couple cases of beer and some junk food to snack on later._

_First stop was at the Peachtree Center since it was the closest. Down John Wesley Dobbs Ave, a right on Peachtree St NE and halfway down the block was the building. Nothing but a handful of rotters that seemed to 'Rise from the Dead' when they heard the roaring engine of Merle's hog, which echoed pretty loudly in the quiet empty streets. Merle revved his bike and took off down the street when one of the walkers got a little to close for comfort. He cut over onto Forsyth St SW and headed down to Five Points. It turned out to be another dead end. Even worse was seeing the stand off the National Guard seemed to have made back where Forsyth and Walton St NW crossed. Neither could believe the destruction of the city. On the way, Daryl noted a CVS Pharmacy on the left side, just past the tank. There was only one or two rotters stumbling down the street. Large sections of the city that they had to maneuver around looked to have been bombed. Plus there seemed to be a larger concentration of the rotters here._

_Heading towards their last chance, Philips Arena, Daryl noticed they were being followed by a hoard of rotters. Speeding up, he passed Merle and made a right on Alabama ST SW, then another on Spring ST NW, a left on Wall ST NW, and a hard left onto Centennial Olympic Dr NW. Up on their right was Philips Arena, or what was left of it. Daryl screeched to a halt to miss the blasted debris from the building. He climbed out of the truck and stood by Merle and they both glazed with horrified disbelief at the damage. Both turned and looked across the way to what was left of the Georgia Dome. Blackened concrete walls and twisted metal was all that was left of either building. It was disheartening to say that there was no refugee shelter in Atlanta at all._

_While making the decision of going to the CDC or just heading straight down to Ft. Benning, neither could help but glance with concern at the young girl sitting motionless in the cab. Daryl stated that he didn't care, but they should stop back at the CVS he spotted earlier. They could grab some extra meds and bandages before heading out. Plus, he pointed out, if he parked the truck right in front of the door, with Merle’s bike right behind it, they would have less of a chance for the zombies to get them. The only downside to this plan was M.J. Neither were sure of how she would react, or if she would just stand there if one of the undead attacked._

_When Daryl parked the truck in front of the shop, he noticed that one of the doors had been busted open. Hopefully there were no walkers inside or live people. Not after they went through the previous day. Merle was still in a rage over it and he wasn't fairing any better. Merle opened the passenger door and both nudged M.J. out. They sent Rebel in first to make sure the entryway was at least clear. Then all three squeezed through the bottom half of the broken door. Merle nodded towards the back where the pharmacy would be and glimpsed once more at his daughter before walking down the aisle that held backpacks and bags._

_Daryl walked M.J. over to the counter, once he checked behind it, he sat her on it and placed one of her knives in her hand. He looked down at Rebel and ordered him to guard his mistress and walked over to the isle with the bags and went shopping. It was on the second trip to check on her when he heard Rebel growl and a hesitant voice saying 'Good dog'. Standing at the edge of the last isle, nearest to M.J. was an Asian boy staring wide-eyed at Rebel. He raised his crossbow and stepped closer._

“ _I'd suggest ya back away real slow.” Daryl spoke harshly. The boy looked at him and then back at the growling dog before doing what he said._

“ _And I’d suggest you lower that weapon before I have to use this one.” came a Cajun sounding voice from behind him. “And call off the mutt before someone get's hurt.”_

“ _Ain't doin' nut'in' 'til yer buddy steps back from m'girl.” Daryl stated as M.J. looked up at the commotion. Both new men made a noise of dismay when they spotted the bruised and beaten face in the hoodie. “Dog is trained. So unless ya both wanna be used as chew-toys an' left as scraps fer the rotters, I suggest ya back off.” he growled._

“ _Mister, I don't rightly appreciate being threatened.” the man behind him cocked his gun. “And I sure in hell don't cotton beating on a woman.”_

“ _Well, how's 'bout I beat on ya?” came Merle’s rough voice near his ear as he cocked his shotgun and placed it on the man's neck. The Asian boy 'Eepped' and dropped his bag and stepped back down the isle. “Now remove the gun from his back or I’ll blow yer fuckin' head off.” He nodded to M.J. and then down one of the aisles. “Take 'er an' get the shit we need so we can get outta here.”_

“ _Look mister, we're here for the same reason as you it seems.” the man in front of him said slowly. “The world might have gone to Hell in a hand basket but some people still have morals.” The Asian boy looked around the corner as Daryl, his hand gently tugging M.J. along, and Rebel walked down the next aisle. “Can't help but try and defend a lady's honor. Came with the job.”_

“ _Don't like cops an'mor' than I like people threatenin' m'brother or m'girl.” Merle sneered. “The lady is fine. Nut'in' time won't fix.” He watched the Asian poke his head around the corner again. “Boy, best ya com' out where I's can see ya.” Once he did, Merle nudged the cop over to him._

“ _Look, we're just trying to survive like you.” the cop pointed out. “We just needed to stock up on supplies for our group.” All of the sudden you here a thump and groan coming from outside the store. “Shit.” He looked at Merle and then his companion. “They found us. We have to go.”_

“ _Daryl, move yer ass boy. They tryin' ta get past the vehicles.” Merle shouted before moving towards the busted door to see how many of them there were. Three were at the front of the truck and one was trying to knock over the bike. “Fuck! Daryl NOW!”_

“ _Don't use the guns unless you have to. The sound drawls more.” The man warned as Merle got ready to shoot. “Grab the stuff Glenn, we gotta run when we get the chance.”_

“ _Move outta the way!” Daryl walked by and knocked his shoulder into the cop. “I'll handle the rotters...”_

“ _Rotters?” Glenn looked at him confused. “We call them geeks or walkers.”_

“ _Wateva!” Daryl snorted. “M.J.'s got the bags. Load 'em up an' let's roll.” He started shooting the 'geeks' as he neared the door. Once they were all handled he started up the truck while Merle loaded the bags. He blew the horn. “Hurry up. There's a group o' 'em headed this way.” he nodded down the road._

“ _Oh man.” Glenn squeaked. “There's more coming from the other way.”_

“ _Shit. We'll never make it to the jeep.” He looked at the brothers. “We got a place. Some safety. Others, women and children.” Merle smirked. “Get us to my jeep and we'll take you to camp.” Daryl looked at Merle and shrugged then looked at M.J. “This is Glenn and I'm Shane.” the cop said._

“ _Fine. But yer ridin' in back.” Merle pulled down the tailgate. “Rebel, hopp.” The dog jumped into the bed. “Hand me the helmet.” He pointed to the teal colored motorcycle with the helmet strapped to the seat. He caught it when Shane tossed it and turned to place it on M.J.'s head. “C'mon Duchess, up on the bitchseat.” he chuckled. “Move it bro.”_

_They turned around and headed back to the tracks and retrieved Shane's jeep. Once Glenn joined him, Daryl and Merle followed them up West Marietta Street to the Quarry. Daryl had been there once or twice helping to drive one of the trucks when he needed the extra money when construction was slow. It was a nice place to squat for a while until M.J. came out of her funk. Then they could decide where to go._

_Shane introduced them to the camp and showed them where to set up and explained where they could go to clean up. Quickly two tents went up, side by side, and the three of them and Rebel went down to the water and off to one side that was protected by rocks and cleaned up. On the way down they discussed over what to tell them if they asked, but decided in the end to let them come to their own assumptions. Shane already knew they were brothers and figured that she was a kept woman, which suited them just fine. It would keep the guys from sniffing around and when she snapped out of it, she would be allowed anywhere in or out of camp without needing supervision._

_Daryl and Merle washed up rapidly, they had only stripped down to their boxers, as they argued who was going to help M.J., since she hadn't needed help since she was almost seven. Both felt wrong but it needed to be done. Both growled and nearly had a fit when they found the extent of her bruising once she was stripped down to her sportsbra and boyshorts. Fingermarks ran up both her upper arms. There were fist marks on her left ribcage and massive bruising across her abdomen. It trailed down her leftside to her upper leg, where you could see old and slightly new scarring. Merle let out a bellow of rage and swung around punching one of the rocks, reopening the split knuckles from the day before. Dressing with hast, Merle left Daryl to clean M.J. up. Halfway up the trail he walked by two blondes that he vaguely paid any attention to. Stopping by the truck, he pulled out a six pack and a machete from the front and walked past the tents into the woods._

_Back at the pond Daryl had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop his outcry of anguish over his niece's treatment. Gently he washed away the blood and dirt. As he was patching her up he heard a gasp and a scuffle behind him the same moment Rebel sat up and barked. He twirled around so fast as he stood he almost faceplanted. He glared at the two women that were just staring at M.J. with horror. He grabbed a wifebeater and tugged it on, covering what he could of her bruises and bandages. Then tugged on one himself and then his jeans._

“ _Do ya mind?!” he growled and Rebel stepped towards them._

“ _Sor... sorry.” the younger blonde stuttered. “We just thought...”_

“ _We thought you'd be finished or that she might like some company.” the older blonde filled in the silence._

“ _Well ya thought wrong.” Daryl wrapped a robe around M.J. “C'mon Duchess. Rebel fuss.” He walked away, slightly pulling her beside him. She tripped and everyone reached for her. “I've got her.” he snarled._

“ _Asshole.” the older blonde commented to their retreating backs._

“ _That poor girl.” the younger blonde shook her head._

* * *

_It had taken four days, but M.J. finally snapped out of it and started to join the group, somewhat. It had only happened because she overheard Ed beating on his wife and his daughter whimpering, almost sobbing. Daryl was out hunting and Merle was helping with watch and since the tent would have been in plain view neither saw a real reason not to go about doing what was needed to keep her safe. M.J. had stumbled out of the tent, with Rebel happily wagging his tail, to find out where the horrible moaning and pleading was coming from. A few feet away from where she stood was the tent, where the sound of flesh hitting flesh with a resounding smack was echoing throughout the sheltered field. Rebel began growling as she closed in on it and just as she was about to reach for the zipper, a heavy hand grabbed her arm. She watched as it moved up her bicep and up to cup her cheek. She smiled wearily, returning her father's exhausted but jubilant grin._

“ _Don't try talking.” He closed her mouth when she opened it to speak. “Ya need ta eat an' drink som'tin firs' while I s'plain where we're at.”_

_An hour passed with them talking in hushed voices. M.J. only semi-agreed with the plan to wait til she had recuperated enough for them to head out. For the next couple of weeks she went on hunting trips with Daryl and scavenging trips with Glenn. It was the second time out with him that Glenn really began to trust her to have his back. If it wasn't for her and Rebel, neither he nor the supplies would have made it back to camp. Forget the walkers, it was the deranged live ones that you had to worry about. After that he agreed never to go far from her sight._

_End Flashback_

* * *

 

As it was, Glenn and M.J. had plans to go on a supply run tomorrow with either Merle or Daryl, depending on if another hunting trip for food was needed. If their dipshit leader would have waited just one more day none of this would have happened. And just letting any of them volunteer to go into the enemy camp? Andrea was an accident waiting to happen because she didn't know how to listen to orders, thinking she's always right, stupid woman's lib. Jacqui was a little skittish when out of her comfort zone, so her going was confusing to say the least. Morales was always worrying about his family, and sometimes missed the obvious, and just as trusting as T-Dog, which would have gotten them into a very sticky situation if Officer Grimes had been a liar. It was a bad group all around for a first time run together. And of course poor Glenn had to listen to Shane's orders, the asswipe. She reaches over and grabs her uncle's hand and squeezes. They would get through this. Once they got Merle back, these people could go to Hell.

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later Rick emerges from his tent, having changed back into his uniform and is stopped by Shane.

“So's that's it, huh?” Shane asks. “You're just gonna walk off? Just to Hell with everybody else?” M.J. notices them walking up the path towards the RV and nudges Daryl.

“I'm not saying to Hell with anybody...” Rick interjects. “Not you Shane; Lori least of all.”

“Tell her that.” Shane says as Rick walks off. Rick stops and turns around and sighs.

“She knows.”

“Well look, I...” Shane quickly follows after Rick. “I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just... could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?”

“Hey, choose yer words more carefully.” Daryl buts in as he almost jumps in Shane’s face. M.J. just snorts at Shane's question.

“No, I did.” Shane and Daryl glare at each other. “ _ **Douchebag**_ is what I meant.” he states with added emphasis. “Merle Dixon...” he snorts. “The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst.”

“Kinda funny isn't it.” M.J. buts in. “Seeing how Merle Dixon coulda shot you when you held a gun to his brother.” She tilts her head and gives an eery smile. “And he coulda left you an' Glenn behind to those walkers back at the CVS instead of giving you a ride to your jeep.” She stands up slowly and leans into Daryl’s side. “Kinda funny how, at anytime whilst everyone was sleeping, Merle Dixon coulda given the word and we woulda been gone before daylight.” She steps forward, her diction changing as she gets mad, and pokes Shane in the chest. “He's done more fer this camp than ya have wit' yer standin' 'round, tryin' ta look 'portant, an' yelling orders e'ery couple o'mins.” Rick steps in between them when Shane’s hand twitches.

“What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. _**I**_ can't let a man die of thirst... _**ME**_!” Shane sighs in disgust. “Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die.” Rick tries to explain his motives; which, as Shane was his partner, should have known. “Let alone a human being.”

“So you and Daryl, that’s your big plan?” Lori speaks up. M.J. twists around and sneers at her.

Rick looks at Daryl for a moment and back at Lori, before turning around to gaze at Glenn. 

“Oh, come on...” Glenn sighs with exasperation.

“You know the way. You've been there before.” Rick tries to talk him into it. “In and out, no problem. You said so yourself.” Glenn takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair while trying to make up his mind. “It's not fair of me to ask... I know that... But I'd feel a lot better with you along.” He turns to point at his wife. “I know she would too.”

“That's just great.” Shane chimes in. “Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?”

“Four.” T-Dog adds.

Daryl huffs and shakes his head before going back to cleaning his arrows. “M'day jus' gets betta an' betta, don't it?” M.J. nudges him in the side and narrows her eyes at them both.

“You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?” T-Dog asks snidely. 

“Why you?” Daryl asks, not really wanting an answer.

“You wouldn't even begin to understand.” T-Dog answers anyway. “You don't speak my language.”

“Who cares 'bout speaking yer language.” M.J. snorts. “The geeks don't care 'bout the color of yer skin, jus' the taste o' yer flesh.” Lori frowns and pulls Carl closer to her. “Ta them we're nut'in' but walkin' 'Happy Meals'. The only language anyone needs ta understand is the one 'bout protectin' family an' self. It's the only law an' rule there is anymore.” 

“That's four.” Dale points out.

“It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk.” Shane determinedly states.

“Ya don't have ta go. None o' ya do. Jus' tell me which store it was yau left 'im an' Daryl an' I will go get 'im.” She looks over at Glenn. 

“I have to. I let you down. I shouldn't have froze. I should have remembered your message. I shouldn't have given in to Shane and waited for you to get back to get supplies.” Glenn hung his head in shame. “You've been nothing but nice to me and even saved me a time or two. And I need to repay that.” Everyone just stares at the two of them in astonishment.

“Just know that Rick.” Shane ignores them and tries to convince Rick to stay. “Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was _ **in**_ camp.” he stresses. “They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we're gonna need every able body we've got.” he leans forward into Rick's face. “We need 'em here. We need 'em to _**protect**_ camp.”

“Seems to me what you really need most here... are more guns.” Rick points out.

“Right, the guns.” Glenn quickly interjects.

“Wait, what guns?” Shane asks confused now.

“Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left.” Rick explains and then looks down. “I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street waiting to be picked up.” 

“Ammo?”

“700 rounds, assorted.”

“You went through Hell to find us,” Lori breaks in, now trying to change his mind. “You... you just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?” 

“Dad, I don't want you to go.” Carl pipes up. 

“To hell with the guns,” Lori says. “Shane is _**right**_. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in.” Lori stands up and Rick walks over to her. “Tell me. Make me understand.”

“How 'bout I make ya und'a'stan'.” M.J. growls. “Shove it up yer ass Olive Oyl. I 'm so sick an' tired o' all ya'll puttin' 'im down.” She looks from Lori to Rick to Carl to Shane. “Ya got yer _husband_ back. Ya got yer _**father**_ back.” Her hand balls into a fist and Rebel looks up and growls as Shane takes a step forward. “Step back Bluto or ya'll regret it fer the rest of yer short miserable life.” She stares at Carl. “An' the cost was 'im chainin' Merle... My _**father**_ ta the freakin' rooftop.” Everyone gasps as she looks back at Rick and Lori. “We're only here 'cause 'e wanted ta protect _**me**_. 'E found shelter so that I could heal. Sure 'e was gruff an' offensive an' crude. Not one o' ya gave 'im or Uncle Daryl a chance. All'o'ya an' yer preconceived notions. Backwards hick. Drunken hillbilly. Redneck woman beater. Hell ya'll treat Ed wit' more respect an' ya damn well know proof positive that 'e beats on Carol an' Sophia an' more; an' not a one o' ya do a damn thin' ta help them.”

“All I hear from you is the slurs.” She looks at Amy and Andrea, who both redden with shame. “About if ya could get rid o' the Dixon’s then I would be safer. Never has my Da or Unca hit me.” Dale looks down as her gaze switches to him, he fiddles with his watch. “Those bruises you comment on so much were from the three pricks that tried to rape me the day a'fore we came ta camp.” She looks at Morales who just gathers his wife and children closer. “I had to kill Mac, the woman he cared about that mornin' an' they were at the pyre an' I needed a few moments ta m'self. Two major traumas not countin' losin' my Uncle, the last connection ta my mother, jus' a few days 'fore is a Hell of a lot on a plate fer any fifteen year old.” Another round of gasps of regret and shame. “Yeah, feel a lil more disgusted 'bout yer comments now don't ya.” She looks over at Ed who turns white as a ghost. “An' Shane, that day, not even a week an' a half ago, that ya _**tried**_ ta restrain Merle fer beating Ed...” Her lips opened to reveal a shark-like smile. “Ed decided that iffin Merle an' Daryl could get such... how was it that ya put it, oh yes 'A sweet ass piece o' pussy', that 'e should be given the righ' ta have a taste. So 'e decided ta follow me as I went ta wash up.” Daryl and the others sat up straighter and look over at him with disgust. Daryl had only been given a few details of what happened that night and hearing what really happened pissed him off. “Rebel had gotten a hold of sumtin' that made 'im sick so I made 'im stay in camp. I figured ou' that it was the bone ya had Sophia give me, when ya attacked me while I was undressin'. The only thing Merle hates 'bout the lies, is that ya lump 'im in wit' Ed the pedophile. An' frankly it disgusts me that ya'll take the word o' a man that does nothin' but order 'is slave 'round an' the men that scavenge, provide food, an' protection are nothin' but slugs under yer boot.”

“Not worth one o' _**your**_ lives maybe.” If looks could kill Lori would be six feet under. “But m'Da has always tried 'is best ta do right by me. Sure 'e slides now an' then, but 'e has me an' Unca Dare there ta pick 'im back up.” She glares at Rick and pokes him in the chest. “An' problems wit' 'im is a problem wit' me. 'E broke 'is promise ta me so that's m'beef not yers. Ya had no right ta do wat ya did.” She shakes her head as Rick tries to interrupt. “I'm not talkin' 'bout cuffin' him, Popeye. I’m talkin' 'bout leavin' the key wit' the man who was injured. Why not uncuff 'im a'fore ya left? Hmm... no answer huh? Why not give the key ta Morales... or was 'e the firs' ou' the door? Miz Jacqui woulda uncuffed him iffin only fer me. Not to sure 'bout Andrea, she's always givin' him the stink eye 'cause o' his flirtin'. But iffin 'e made one o' 'is crude comments most likely not. But that's okay, 'cause I don't really see this group goin' ta bat fer each other iffin som'tin' serious happens. Ya'll say yer a group, but yer divided. Dale'll protect the Bobbsey Twins an' maybe the children 'fore an'one else. Andrea only cares fer 'er sista an' vice versa. Morales, his family. Miz Jacqui, the kids. Bluto, Olive Oyl an' Sweetpea, who is the only one she cares about. Carol, Sophia as it should be, wit' Ed running to save his own skin. Same as wit' ol' Jim there.”

“Ya look an' listen an' ya learn. E'en fer all his trainin', learnin' at 'is daddy's knee that lookin' afta yerself is most 'portant, ta Pawpaw Dougie teachin' him that kith an' kin isn't just blood, ta the Marine's 'Never leave a man behind'. All ya'll people see is the surface, uneducated redneck that likes ta bully. Jus' think, both those rednecks raised me. The one ya'll wanted ta keep. Newsflash, once we get Merle back, ya'll can go ta Hell. Our supplies go wit' us. Let's see how long ya'll make it fendin' fer yerselves. Hunt yer own fresh meat. Make Glenn scavenge by 'imself or wit' reckless groups that will get 'im killed. I really don't care. But don't worry, I’m a decent human being. Iffin ya were on fire I’d stomp it out.” She smirks. “'Cause m'moral compass migh' be a tad skewed, but least I have one an' I keep my promises.” She nods to Sophia before walking back to her things and heads for the van. 

Everyone takes a couple of moments to absorb dressing down and the new information. Daryl just looks at them in disgust before following his niece. He hops up and goes to lend her a hand but she walks away muttering something about lockpicks. He sighs and begins to pace, waiting for the others, if they were coming. Rick turns his attention back to his wife and their previous discussion.

“I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy.” Lori looks away but Rick continues to try and make her see reason. “Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd of died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they would follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did, if I don’t warn him.”

“What's stopping you?” Lori asks now leaning a tad to him going back.

“The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag that I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer.” Rick explains.

“Is it our walkies?” Shane sighs and rubs his face, knowing that there was no way now that he would be able to talk Rick out of not going.

“Yeah.”

“So use the C.B. What's wrong with that?” Andrea asks confused.

“The C.B.'s fine...” Shane states. “It's the walkies that suck to crap. Date back to the 70's, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars.”

“I need that bag.” Rick says softly. Then he proceeded to walk around his wife and kneel by his son. “Okay?” His son nods. “All right.”

 

* * *

 

Glenn hops into the box van and proceeds to turn it around so that they could leave.

“Rumor is that you have bolt cutters.” Rick declares as he walks towards the RV where Dale and Jim are working on the engine.

“Maybe.” Dale says hesitantly.

“Yeah, we get to that roof, though, we'll need to cut that chain and the handcuffs.” T-Dog explains.

“I never like lending tools. The last time I did, and yes I’m talking about you,” Dale points to T-Dog. “Let's just say, your bag of guns wasn't the only bag that was dropped. My tools got left behind,” Dale looks at Rick like he would understand, “with Merle.”

“We'll bring your tools back too.” Rick promises. Behind him in the back of the box van, Daryl is walking around and staring at the four men. “Think of the bolt cutters as an investment.”

“Sounds like more of a gamble.” Dale grouches as he walks over to his tool box and pulls out the bolt cutters. “What do I get in return?” He asks Rick as he holds onto them as T-Dog reaches out.

“What do you want?” Rick asks.

“How about one of those guns you bring back?” Dale haggles. “My pick.”

“Done.” Rick agrees quickly.

Jim clears his throat. “Dale, uh, let's sweeten the deal a bit. Now that cube van of yours.”

“What about it?” Rick asks getting impatient.

“The RV's radiator hose is shot. That's a problem if we need to get somewhere and wanna get very far.” Jim drawls out slowly. “And the hose on that van is just about a perfect match, well enough that I can make it fit.”

“I tell you what... We get back, you can strip down the van to the bare metal.” Rick promises. 

Daryl lays down on the horn several times to get them to hurry up. “C'mon. Let's go.” he shouts. It startles them and M.J walks around the car from where she had overheard their conversation.

“Nice ta know ya value a bag of lousy tools an' a gun over a human life Dale. Jim, really, bargainin' for truck parts?” she sneers. “You people jus' get worse an' worse. Don't worry, I have my own lockpicker.” She holds up Daryl’s bolt cutters. “Iffin yer comin' move yer ass. Otherwise jus' stay here an' twiddle yer thumbs.” She hops up into the back with Daryl and settles down. “Bunch o' fuckin' pricks Unca Daryl. The whole lot o' 'em.”

“Hey Rick,” Shane calls out as he pulls a black duffel back from the back of his jeep. “Got any rounds in the Python?” He walks over to the back of the van and opens it.

“No.” Ricks says as he shakes his head.

“Last time we were on the gun range, I’m sure I wound up with a few loose rounds of yours.” Shane smiles.

“You and that bag...” Rick chuckles. “Like the bottom of an old lady's purse.”

“I hate that you're doing this, man.” Shane speaks quickly. “I think that it's foolish and reckless. But if you're gonna go, you're taking bullets.”

“I'm not sure I want to fire a shot in the city.” Rick hedges. “Not after what happened last time.”

“That's up to you.” Shane shrugs off his response. “Well... shit.” Shane looks down to both his hands. “Five people, four rounds. What are the odds huh? Well let's just hope that, uh,” Shane hands over the bullets. “That four is your lucky number, okay?” 

“Thank you.” Rick says before walking away.

Rick climbs into the passenger seat and begins to load the four rounds into the chamber of the Python. Glenn looks at him before pulling his seatbelt on. Daryl pulls down the back hatch and the entire camp watches them pull away.

 

* * *

 

The van pulls up along the railroad tracks on the other-side of a long chain-link fence.

“He'd better be okay.” Daryl says looking at T-Dog. M.J. leans her head against his shoulder. “It's my only word on the matter.”

“I told you the geeks can't get at him.” T-Dog tries to reassure him. “The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us.”

The van stops and Glenn turns around to look at everyone. “We walk from here.”

Quickly everyone disembarks and begins the long trek to the building where Merle was. M.J. and Rebel take the lead and scout ahead to make sure no geeks were inside the fence or any hostile survivors. Glenn leads the others to the section of the fence that he had previously cut open and jerry-rigged shut. 

“Merle first or the guns?” Rick asks the group.

“Merle!” Daryl states determinedly. “We ain't even havin' this conversation.”

“Don't rightly care wat ya decide Grimes.” M.J. declares when they stop. “We're goin' afta Merle. Iffin ya decide ta head fer the guns, be my guest. Didn't need ya help a'fore an' we sure in Hell don't need it now. We know how ta watch our backs.”

“We are.” Rick puts his foot down. He looks at Glenn. “You know the geography. It's your call.”

“Merle's closest.” Glenn states trying to catch his breath. “The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first.” He watches M.J.'s retreating back and sighs.

 

* * *

 

Once at the abandoned department store, the group slowly ventures inside. Creeping through the racks of clothing, they hear a noise and Rick holds up his hand to have them stop. He turns to Daryl and motions for him to see the lone walker and to shoot it. 

“Damn. You are one ugly skank.” Daryl sighs with disgust as he fires his crossbow.

Cautiously they maneuver about the store to the stairwell. M.J. points out Merle’s two duffel bags sitting off to the side, filled with supplies. She tosses one to Daryl, who puts it on his shoulder and then the bolt cutters through the loops, while she swung the other on hers. Making sure that her bow was ready she lead the charge up the steps to the rooftop. Pausing only long enough to use the bolt cutters, they rush through the door.

“Merle!” Daryl shouts as he pushes T-Dog out of the way to get to his brother. “Merle!” He runs over to the pipe when Merle doesn't respond. Hoping against hope that he was just unconscious from the heat and not dead. He stops and starts yelling at what he sees instead. “NO! NO!” Daryl turns and looks at Rick and T-Dog with hate-filled eyes. Looking past them he sees the tears welling in M.J.'s eyes. “Oh God Duchess don't look.” she stumbles down the steps and wretches away from both Glenn and T-Dog's helping hands. She collapses a few feet away from the pipe just staring.

“NO!” She cries out like a wounded animal while Daryl paces back and forth trying to get the image now burned into his brain, out. There laying on the ground inches away from where Merle was cuffed was a bloody hacksaw. And inches away from it was a set of bloody handcuffs still attached to the pipe. There, in between the two bloody items, was Merle's right hand, cut off at the wrist. “NO! NO! Daddy!” Her screams are deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/~nyxxnoxx#  
> please vote on if/when Amy should die, thank you :)


	4. Against the Grain Should Be a Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and M.J. search for Merle. A plan is made to get the gun and ammo bag. M.J. and Glenn are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is from Vatos S01E04. I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead or anything you recognize. Although I do enjoy borrowing Merle and Daryl and tormenting the HELL out of both of them.
> 
> AN: Please check out my poll and vote on Amy. Thank you to everyone reading. http://www.fanfiction.net/~nyxxnoxx#
> 
> Words: 6862

 

* * *

Last chapter:

There, in between the two bloody items, was Merle's right hand, cut off at the wrist. “NO! NO! Daddy!” Her screams were deafening.

 

* * *

**Chapter Four: Against the Grain Should Be a Way of Life**

* * *

  
  


Daryl growls as he swings his crossbow around and points it right in T-Dog's face. Rick's python, in retaliation, quickly moves right up into Daryl's face. Rebel jumps between them, snarling, ready to rip something important off Rick. For a moment all three of them just stand there and look at each other. Glenn smartly stays back up on the steps and waits for the outcome.

“I won't hesitate. Don't care if every walker in the city hears it.” Rick states quietly.

“An' I warned ya.” M.J. states as she quietly steps behind him and her digs her Glock into his back. “Be such a shame, havin' ta s'plain ta yer boy why ya didn't come back.”

Daryl tries not to cry over Merle missing, possibly for good. Tries to be strong for his niece. But it was getting harder and harder with losing people he cared about one right after the other. Slowly he puts the crossbow down and leans a bit into Rick's gun. Rick un-cocks it and places it back by his side. M.J. just digs her gun a bit harder before removing it and stepping back, motioning with her hand for Rebel to heel. Daryl just stares at T-Dog with a look of loathing. He sniffs and looks down before asking a question.

“Ya got a do-rag or som'tin'?” Daryl asks him. T-Dog reaches down into his cargo shorts and pulls out a blue bandanna and hands it over. Daryl shakes it open and walks over to Merle’s hand. “I guess... uh, the saw blade was to dull fer the handcuffs.” He kneels down and picks up the hand by the pinky and looks at it. M.J. walks forward and places her hand on Daryl’s shoulder and squeezes.

“Looks like he cut it off a few hours ago, by the decay. Blood is congealed. Rigor has set in, so its been at least three hours. See how the fingers are curled an' slightly hard ta uncurl. So 'e hasn't been gone more than three, maybe five hours. Less than twelve otherwise the bones would break as I try ta move 'em.” She places a finger on the tip of Merle's index and tries to unbend it. “Your fingers naturally curl when resting and only lay flat if you place them flat on any surface. And with no flies around really, I’d say that he finally decided to do the deed around sunrise or thereabouts.”

“Ain't that a bitch?!” Daryl sighs as he gently places it on the bandanna and wraps it. T-Dog and Rick both look away as he does this.“I'm sorry Midge.” He motions for Glenn to come over and places it in the backpack. “'E musta used a tourniquet... His belt maybe. Be much more blood iffin he didn't.” He points out to the droplets leading away from the pipe. They were dried from the hot sun baking them.

“Such.” (Track) M.J. leads Rebel across the first few droplets and motions him ahead. “Guess I finally get to use the Search and Rescue training for more than just hunting, huh?” she looks away sadly as she readies her bow and follows after the dog.

Behind her, Daryl follows the trail just as quickly as Rick motions for the others to proceed after. T-Dog nods and walks over to Dale's scattered tools and gathers them up so that they weren't forgotten again. Going around the corner, they notice another door open and Daryl positions his bow and peers inside. Walking down the first flight of steps he calls out. “Merle? Ya in here?” 

After going down several flights Daryl notices Rebel trotting towards one of the doors. Both Dixon’s pause at the doorway before entering. Walking inside they come upon a walker that was missing it's bottom jaw. The woman grunted and turned towards them. Daryl shot it in the head before it even took a step. Peeking out from behind a desk another geek popped up and M.J. nailed it right between his eyes. Walking further down the hallway, they check each room for signs of Merle or any geeks. Entering a reception area, they find two dead geeks and a bloody wrench.

“Had 'nough in 'im ta take out these two sorry sumbitches.” He lowers his bow as he nudges his niece. “One handed.” His voice held a hint of pride. “Toughest asshole I ev'a met, m'brother.” Daryl reloaded the bow. “Feed 'im a hammer, he'd crap out nails.” 

“Any man can pass out from blood loss.” Rick points out pessimistically as he raises his gun and readies it to shoot. “No matter how tough he is.”

“Are ya always this cheerful or is it jus' reserved fer us?” M.J. raises an eyebrow at him and he flushes. “Hope is the only thin' we got left in this new depressin' world. Ya hoped ya'd find yer family, why can't we?”

They continue to move slowly through the office space, killing the few stray geeks along the way. Rebel, still following the blood trail, leads them to a kitchen.

“Merle.” Daryl calls out.

“We're not alone here.” Rick reminds him over his shoulder. “Remember?”

“Screw that.” Daryl replies. “He could be bleeding out, ya said so yerself.”

“Plus he's sufferin' from heat-exhaustion an' hunger.” M.J. adds.

“Shh.” T-Dog interrupts them, but backs up at the glare M.J. sends him.

Further in the kitchen, M.J. comes to a halt and gasps softly, quickly covering her mouth. Daryl spots the blood on the stove, just over her shoulder and pulls her close. Merle’s bloody belt was sitting on top of the stove. Four emergency camp stove burners were lit. Next to them was an old meat press for bacon and burgers.

“What's that burned stuff?” Glenn asked hesitantly. 

“Skin.” Rick says with regret. “He cauterized the stump.” Glenn swallowed and looked a bit green. 

“Told ya 'e was tough.” Daryl spoke quietly. “Nobody can kill Merle but Merle.”

“Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon.” They both smile faintly at each other with the old saying.

“Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood.” Rick reminds him.

“Yeah?” Daryl asks sharply as he notices Rebel walk away from the group and follows. He walks over to the window, that has a big, busted gaping hole. “Didn't stop 'im from bustin' outta this death trap.” He looks out of the now broken window to the fire escape and below.

“He left the building?” Glenn asks in surprise. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to try going alone with all those walkers around. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Why wouldn't he?” M.J. fires back. 

“He's out there alone, far as he knows. Doin' wat he's gotta do.” Daryl steps aside and Rick peers out the window. “Survivin'.” Once Rick had his fill, M.J. pushes past him and looks both up and down the fire escape. Leaning further out the hole, carefully so as not to cut herself, she spots the bottom ladder is down.

“Ya call that surviving?” T-Dog asks with astonishment. “Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?” 

“Same odds he's had growin' up.” M.J. answers vaguely as she debates going down the fire escape or to the bottom floor and out the building. “Growin' up wit' prejudice neighbors that ignored the screamin' in the middle o' the night. Thinkin' that ya musta deserved e'ery lick. Only gettin' ta see the E.R. when bones were broke or ya stopped breathin'.” She shrugs as she finally makes her decision and pulls out the cord to hook to Rebel's harness. “Ain't no different than how it is now.”

“No worse than bein' handcuffed an' bein' left ta rot by ya sorry pricks.” Daryl exclaims in a huff. He walks past Glenn and T-Dog until he stops right in Rick's face. “Ya couldn't kill 'im.” he states. “Ain't so worried 'bout some dumb dead bastard.”

“What about a thousand of them dumb dead bastards?” Rick gets back into Daryl's face. “Different story?”

“Why don'cha take a tally?” Daryl sarcastically asks and M.J. snorts. “Do wat'cha want. We're gonna go get him.”

“Daryl wait.” Rick shoves him back when he tries to get by to help his niece through the window.

“Get yer hands off me.” Daryl shouts and jumps back into Rick's face. “Can't stop me!” Rebel turns around growling and rushes in between them again. Daryl places his hand on his head to calm both himself and the dog down.

“I don't blame you. He's family I get that.” Rick tries to express. “I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel.” Daryl bites on his lip debating on saying what he feels.

“Like hell you do.” She says what Daryl wants to. “Ya woke up from a coma not knowin' wat the hell was goin' on an' went out ta search fer a family that might be alive, might be dead, but thought that you _**were**_ dead.” She steps forwards menacingly. “We're searchin' fer kin that was left behind. Deliberately. Chained. Left fer dead.”

“He can't get far on that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around. But only if we keep a level head.” Rick stresses to them both.

“Wouldn't hafta worry 'bout the injury iffin it weren't fer ya.” M.J. mutters.

“I can do that.” Daryl glares but agrees. Rick looks over at T-Dog.

“Only if we get those guns first.” T-Dogs shakes his head at the stupid idea. “I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?” he looks at Daryl. 

“No.” M.J. shakes her head and ignores Daryl’s sigh of 'Duchess'. “The longer we wait, the faster we lose his scent trail. There are too many decayin' corpses in this city that are constantly movin' 'round. As it is, Merle has a cuppa hours on us. Even sufferin' blood loss, heat-exhaustion, an' hunger. He managed ta cauterize his wound an' make it out o' the buildin'. So excuse me iffin I don't want 'im ta pass out an' get bitten 'fore I can find 'im an' kick his ass.”

Knowing that he was already treading on thin ice, Rick didn't try to talk her out of leaving, but knew if she did Daryl would follow. And while he felt sorry for the girl, her old man endangered their lives. And if Daryl left she would endanger more. Hopefully Daryl could talk her into waiting just a little bit longer and then when they found Merle, the group might be able to talk them into staying.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Several minutes later they move over to a small office space and sit down to regroup and plan. M.J. scoots away from the group and glares at the wall, pretty much ignoring them. Daryl looks at her forlornly and turns his attention back to the plan.

“You're not doing this alone.” Rick states. 

“E'en I think it's a bad idea an' I don't like ya much.” Daryl points out as he leans against a desk.

“It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out.” Glenn pleads. “If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention.” He looks up at them and reassures them. “If I’m alone, I can move fast. Look.” He leans forward and moves a few items around on the map he drew on the floor. “That’s the tank.” He places an extra large paperclip on a street. “five blocks from where we are now.” A balled up piece of paper goes in front of it. “That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met.” He points to the area. “That's where Daryl and I will go.” he looks up.

“Why me?” Daryl asks wanting confirmation.

“Your crossbow is quieter than his gun.” Glenn nods at Rick. Daryl just wrinkles his nose in agreement. He places a tapestrip in the alley. “While Daryl waits here in the alley, I’ll run up the street and grab the bag.”

“An' get almost eaten like last time dummy.” M.J. snarks.

“You got us elsewhere?” Rick's confusion is evident in his voice.

“You and T-Dog, right?” Glenn places a pink eraser in another alleyway. “You'll be in this alley here. “

“Two blocks away? Why?” Rick looks at him waiting for an answer.

“Safety insurance.” You could hear the 'DUH!' in her voice. Glenn nods in agreement glad that she was actually paying attention.

“I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl.” He points to the strip and then moves around the street way to where T-Dog and Rick are positioned. “I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me.” Rick nods in agreement. “Afterwards, we'll all meet back here.”

“Hey kid,” Daryl asks dying to know. “Wat'cha do before all this?” 

“Pizza, Pizza.” She sticks her tongue out at Glenn who sighs. 

“Delivered pizzas. Why?” Glenn looks at him in confusion. Rick opens his mouth but says nothing and nods. Then he looks up at Daryl who just shrugs and twists his lips. 

“'Cause they can't understand why yer so good at plannin', Twitch.” M.J. finally gets up and walks over and flops down on the desk besides Daryl. “So where ya got me?” She tilts her head at the drawn map and wrinkles her nose. She looks at Glenn, who flushes when she winks and then pales at Daryl’s growl. She kicks Daryl with the heel of her boot before discussing the merits of leaving Rebel on the roof as look out or in the alley with them as added protection. In the end, it was decided that M.J. and Rebel would stay on the lower half of the fire escape to have a bird's-eye view and take out any of the geeks before they could catch up with Glenn and Daryl.

Once the plan was made and double-checked, they head out and over to their respective spots. Glenn and M.J. climb down the roof access ladder and wait as Daryl lowers Rebel. Then, once she had taken out one of the geeks at their end of the alley, Glenn and Daryl climb the rest of the way down and slowly head for the mouth of the alleyway. Two blocks over, Rick and T-Dog do the same thing. Right by the entrance to their prospective alley, Glenn and Daryl pause behind a dumpster while Daryl loads his crossbow.

“You got some balls for a Chinaman.” Daryl chuckles.

“I'm Korean.” Glenn sighs with exasperation.

“Whatever.” Daryl grunts as he looks back and signals to M.J. that all was clear. She waves back and pulls her hoodie up to cover her hair from catching any looters eyes and watches, ready to shoot.

Glenn throws off his extra shirt so that the walkers didn't have anything extra to grab and slow him down. Quickly he peers around the fence that closes up the alleyway and takes off down the street to get the bag. One of the cars he hides behind has a geek reclining in the backseat that notices him and struggles out of the car. The third car he ducks behind has another geek that just misses him, as it passes between two cars. Passing the last car at the corner that was helping him to hide, Glenn jumps over a short fence and behind some sandbags that the military used to make a blockade. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, back in the alley with Daryl and M.J., a young Hispanic boy was creeping down towards where Daryl was hiding between the two dumpsters. Rebel stiffens and nudges his mistress, while M.J. just blinks in surprise. Huh, there were other people stupid enough to be downtown after all. Daryl jumps out, hearing the footsteps, and points his crossbow at him. He looks up at his niece, who also has her bow pointing at the stranger.

“Whoa, don't shoot me.” The boy cries out. “What do you want?”

“I'm lookin' fer m'brother. He's hurt real bad. Ya seen 'im?” Daryl ask walking closer to the boy, still pointing the bow at him, forgetting about Glenn in an instant, hoping that maybe someone had seen him or even helped Merle out.

“ _Ayudame!_ ” the boy yells out.

“Shut up.” Daryl hisses. “You'll bring the geeks down on us.” He jabs the crossbow at the boy. “Answer me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Glenn reaches the tank and spots the bag of guns. Running forward he snatches it up and turns to head back to the safety of the alley when does an about face and picks up Rick's police hat. A walker ends up three feet away when Glenn takes off running. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Answer me.” Daryl growls.

“Shit.” M.J. hisses. “Damn it Unca Dare.” She hooks her bow over her shoulder and begins to climb down to help him. “Bleib.” (Stay) she orders Rebel.

“ _Ayudame!_ ” the boy shouts again. His voice echoes down to where Rick and T-Dog are waiting for Glenn. “ _Ayudame! Ayudame!”_ Daryl wacks him upside the head with the crossbow to get him to be quiet.

“Shut up.” He clamps his hand over the boy's mouth, muffling his cries 'Help.' “Shut up.” The boy wiggles away. “Shut up.” He smacks him upside the head. By the time she was down the ladder, two big Hispanic thugs come running up the alley and kick Daryl away from the boy. One continues to kick him while the other beats him with an aluminum baseball bat. M.J. yells and barrels into the one with the bat, hitting him with her now extended bo. He knocks her off and she bounces off the dumpster. Growling she charges again just as Glenn rushes into the alley and witnesses the beating.

“That's it. That's the bag, _Vato._ ” The one with the bat points to Glenn. They run straight at him before he can turn away. “Take it. Take it.” The guy in front, that was kicking Daryl, pushes Glenn to the ground. He reaches down to collect the guns that spilled out while his buddy smacks Glenn with the bat. Suddenly Daryl shoots one in the ass with an arrow and the other stops beating Glenn to look behind him. M.J. jumps him again and this time is kicked away and hits the corner of the dumpster and then the brick wall. The sounds of tires screeching echo down the street. Daryl quickly reloads and points it at the men but Glenn is pulled in front of the uninjured man and held there with the bat at his throat, while the other pulls M.J. up limply by her shoulder. He could see the dripping blood, which causes his heart to freeze.

“Get off me! Get off me!” Glenn shouts. M.J. is quiet. The car screeches to a halt at the fence and the two men head for the car. “Daryl! Daryl!” Glenn pleads for him to save him. Daryl struggles to get up and chases after them. Just as he gets to the fence, the car speeds off with walkers banging on the back. 

“C'mon back here!” Daryl shouts as he trips into the fence. “Ya sumbitches. Give 'er back ta me.” The walkers that were attacking the car, turn and head towards him. He pulls the fence closed tightly and twists around at the sound of rushing footsteps and sees the boy getting up to run away. Daryl rushes forward and growls as he pushes the boy into the wall. Rick runs up in between them.

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Stop it.” He pushes Daryl away, but he leans over Rick's shoulder.

“I'm gonna kick yer nuts up in yer throat!” he threatens.

“Let me go!” the boy pushes against T-Dog in an attempt to get away.

“Chill out!” T-Dog pushes him back against the wall and holds him there.

“They took M.J. an' Glenn. That lil bastard an' his lil bastard homie friends. She was bleedin' an' unconscious.” Daryl points at the boy. “I'm gonna stomp yer ass!”

“Guys! Guys! We're cut off!” T-Dog points at the walkers rattling the fence trying to get at them.

“Get to the lab. Go.” Ricks demands. Daryl grabs Glenn’s shirt and his arrows while Rick picks up the bag of guns. Daryl looks up as Rick lags behind.

“C'mon. Damn let's go.” Daryl yells as Rick hesitates and snatches up his hat that Glenn risked his life for. They race down the alley, up the fire escape, and back to the lab where Glenn drew out the plan to regroup and make a new plan. They only pause long enough for Daryl to pull Rebel back up to the rooftop.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Those men you were with, we need to know where they went.” Rick told the boy. 

“I ain't tell you nothing.” the boy replied sullenly.

“Jesus man. What the hell happen back there?” T-Dog looks over at Daryl.

“Told ya, this lil turd an' his douche bag friends came out of nowhere an' jumped me.” Daryl snaps. “Kicked the crap outta me an' M.J. Knocked 'er inta the dumpster an' then the brick wall. She was bleedin' an' unconscious when they drove away.”

“You're the one who jumped me, _puto._ ” the boy spits out. “Screaming about trying to find his brother, like its my damn fault.” He leans forward and puts his head in his hands.

“They took M.J. an' Glenn. Coulda taken Merle too.” Daryl points out.

“Merle? What kind of hick name is that?” the boy asks sarcastically. “I wouldn't name my dog Merle.” Daryl tries to rush past Rick and kick the boy from his chair.

“Damn it, Daryl. Back off.” Rick says trying to hold him back as he tries kicking out at the boy in the chair. He pushes Daryl away and waits a moment for him to cool off. Daryl just looks at the boy and then walks over to Glenn’s backpack and pulls out the blue bandanna.

“Ya wanna see wat happened ta the last guy that pissed me off?” He unwraps Merle’s hand and throws it onto the boy's lap. The boy realizes what it is and screams tossing it away and jumps out of the chair. Daryl walks over and grabs him by the shirt. “Start wit' the feet this time.” He promises as he shakes the boy. Rick pulls Daryl off of him.

“The men you were with took our friends. All we want to do is talk with them, see if we can work something out.” Rick explains. The boy nods hesitantly.

Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog move to the side and discuss a plan of attack just in case the boy's people decide to shoot first and ask questions never. It was decided, that because of his twitchy trigger finger, that Daryl would accompany Rick with the boy to the safe house and T-Dog would go up on the roof of the neighboring building and be prepared to take the boss out if things went south. Slowly they made their way through the streets to make sure that none of them were spotted by the geeks. When they neared the gangs set up, Rick motions to T-Dog to pause. 

“You sure you're up for this?” Rick asks T-Dog.

“Yeah.” T-Dog replies.

“Okay.” Rick nods and T-Dog takes the bag of guns with him as fulfills his part of the plan.

“One wrong move,” Daryl looks at the boy. “ya get an arrow in the ass. Jus' so ya know.”

“G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass,” he smirks. “And shove it up yours. Just so _you_ know.”

“G?” Ricks at him warily with this unexpected news.

“Guillermo.” the boy responds and looks away sheepishly. “He's the man here.” 

“Okay then.” Rick sighs as he loads and cocks the shotgun. “Let's go see Guillermo.”

Daryl kicks the boy in the ass to get up. Slowly they crawl through a broken window into the courtyard. Daryl orders Rebel to stay. Pushing the boy in front of them, they walk towards the second yard and the red door. Rick looks around the courtyard and up at the windows as the sound of the door being unlocked drawls his attention. The door splits open and rolls back. Standing in the shadows are several figures. One man comes walking out and stops a few feet from them.

“You okay, little man?” he asks the boy.

“They're gonna cut off my feet, _carnal_.” he replies, half serious – half jokingly.

“Cops do that?” Guillermo looks at them with astonishment.

“Not him.” the boy corrects the leader. “This redneck _puto_ here.” he looks back at Daryl. “He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me.”

“Shut up.” Daryl grunts.

“Hey, that's that _vato right there, homes._ ” Another man comes out of the building, limping slightly, with a gun pointed at Daryl. “He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up with that, _homes,_ huh?”

“Chill, ese, chill.” Guillermo pushes the handgun down. “Chill.” he orders calmly. “This true?” he looks at Rick questioningly. “He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man.”

“We were hoping more for a calm discussion.” Rick answers just as composedly.

“That hillbilly and his little friend jump Felipe's little cousin,” Guillermo nods over at Daryl, who is moving his crossbow from the leader to Felipe and back again. “Beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion?” he shakes his head. “You fascinate me.”

“Heat of the moment.” Rick assures him. “Mistakes were made on both sides.”

“Who's that dude,” he nods at Daryl, “to you anyways? You don’t look related.”

“He's one of our group, more or less.” Rick declares. “I'm sure you have a few like him.”

“Ya got m'girl in there?” Daryl jerks his chin towards the building. 

“Sorry, we didn't know she was a chica until we went to check on her bleeding.” he shakes his head. “I got an Asian too. You interested?”

“I have one of yours, you have two of mine.” Rick announces. “Sounds like an even trade.”

“Don't sound even to me.” Guillermo disagrees.

“G?!” Miguel inquires. “Come on, man.”

“My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering?” Guillermo quires. “More to the point, where's my bag of guns?” he demands to know.

“Guns?” Rick frowns.

“Forget 'bout the fuckin' guns!” Daryl growls. “Yer people attacked me an' then threw m'girl inta the dumpster twice an' then inta a brick wall. She was unconscious an' bleedin' when yer people drove away wit' 'er. Give 'er back ta me an' we ain't got no problem.”

“The bag Miguel saw in the street.” Guillermo points out as he tries to ignore the redneck's words. “The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns.” he reiterates.

“You're mistaken.” Rick exclaims.

“I don't think so.” Guillermo shakes his head.

“About it being yours.” Rick declares. “It's my bag of guns.”

“The bag was in the street. Anybody can come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word?” Guillermo looks skeptical. “What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now? And I take what's mine?” Jorge and Felipe raise their guns and point them at Rick and Daryl. Several more _vatos_ came out of the building, each holding a weapon of sorts.

“You could do that.” Rick shrugs and then turns to his left and looks up at T-Dog who was looking through the scope of his rifle right at Guillermo’s head. Daryl just whistles and Rebel comes bounding out and stops beside him and begins to growl. “Or not.”

“Come on, man.” T-Dog mutters to himself on the rooftop. “Make the trade. Please.”

“ _Oye_!” Guillermo smirks and briefly looks over his shoulder. Rick looks up and sees two men holding onto a man wearing a bag over his head. It's suddenly pulled off and reveals Glenn. They drag him close to the edge and he twists to move back. “I see two options. You come back with Miguel,” he points to the boy, “and my guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded. We'll see which side spills more blood.” He smirks as he looks back up at T-Dog. He walks back into the building, with Jorge and Felipe following close behind. Rick looks up one last time at Glenn before the red door closes behind the thugs. Daryl looks wildly around for M.J. and doesn't know whether to be upset that she wasn't up there with Glenn, or more worried that she wasn't. The group pulls back to rethink their options.

  
  


* * *

_Dream Flashback_

_Easter April 20, 2003_

“ _Nonna, Nonna look.” A young girl, about three and a half feet tall, thin with long curly reddish orange hair, laughed as she came running up with a slight limp to an older woman. “Look I found fifteen eggs.” She held up her blue and purple basket to show off her findings. “I win the bet Unca Cal.” she adds gleefully looking over to the tall dark haired man standing besides her grandmother. “I got more than ten eggs.”_

“ _Ya sure did munchkin.” Callum replied as he picked her up and twirled her around. “Are ya ok? We saw ya trip earlier.”_

“ _Uh huh.” she nodded. “Jeremiah pushed me as I was picking up one of the eggs. But I got him back.”_

“ _Mara Jean Dixon, what did you do?” Her Nonna was trying to scowl but she spotted the corners of her lips twitching._

“ _Nothin' that he didn't Nonna.” Mara Jean grinned impishly as she looked wide-eyed over at her grandmother. “Jus' tripped 'im inta a mud puddle.”_

“ _Duchess, that's not how a lady acts.” Nonna scolded her._

“ _Ack, Ma, she was jus' givin' as good as she gets.” Callum said as he stood her back on the ground._

“ _As she should.” A gruff voice spoke behind them. “Ya teachin' them boys not ta pick on ya Midget?”_

“ _Unca Dare.” Mara Jean quickly spun around with a huge grin on her face. She reached up and he squatted down to pick her up and hugged her tightly. “Where were ya? Ya missed the hunt.” she pouted faintly. “Unca Cal entered us on the three legged race.”_

“ _Had som'tin' ta pick up, Midge. Hello Callista, Callum.” He greets the adults. “Wanna see it?” He nodded back towards the parking lot._

“ _Hello Daryl.” The both grinned at the excitement the little girl was displaying at the thought of a present._

“ _Please, please, please.” She bounced in his arms. “I like prezzies.” she kissed his cheek. “Wat'cha get me?” Everyone chuckled as they began walking up the hill._

“ _Not wat darlin, who.” Unca Callum pointed out as got to the top._

“ _Huh?” Her nose scrunched up in confusion. “Who, wat?”_

“ _Yer confusin' the poor lass.” Nonna scolded them both. “Look Duchess.” she pointed towards Daryl's old blue truck._

“ _Da?” Mara Jean called out hesitantly as a man climbed out of the truck. “Daddy?” She squirmed to be let down. “DADDY!?”_

_Her scream of joy echoed throughout the parking lot and several people looked around and smiled at the joyful reunion. Mara Jean ran as fast as her short legs would carry her towards her father. They hadn't seen each other since that dreadful day of the accident. She knew he had done something bad afterwards and had to go away for a while. But even when she had gotten better, he wouldn't let her come and visit him, saying that she didn't need to be in such an ugly place. She tripped at the last second but he caught her up and hugged her tightly as she sobbed 'daddy' over and over into his neck._

“ _Shh, Leaperchaun, I gotcha.” he whispered into her ear. “Shh, daddy's gotcha an' I ain't lettin' go. I promise.”_

_End Flashback_

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, M.J. wakes up from her dream with a pounding headache and slowly places a hand where the most pain was coming from. Groaning, she tries to sit up and is stopped by a gentle hand before she makes a motion and someone places a wastebasket in front of her just in time as she threw up the little bit she had for breakfast. She takes the glass of water offered and rinses out her mouth slowly as she opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings. There was a woman standing next to her, in her mid-to-late thirties. Right behind her was a young man, dressed in black and grey, a little younger than the woman and stood around her dad's and uncle's height. He looked to be of mixed heritage, but she wasn't sure, with short hair and a goatee. Dark eyes looked back at her with concern.

“Gracias.” M.J. says hoarsely as the woman helps her sit back up. “Who are you and where are my people?”

“Thank you, Mia, that will be all.” He nods to the door as he pulls a chair out and sits in front of her. “Why don't we start with, who you are and why you attacked my people.”

“Why don't you ask them why they attacked mine?” she counters. “And while we're at it,” she looks up through her hair and smiles with a hint of teeth. “Where are my weapons?”

“You really are his girl. Just as blood thirsty as he is.” He declares as he sits more comfortably in his chair, leaning back with his one leg crossed. One of his thugs comes in and leans against the doorframe.

“Oh really?” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and pulls one of her legs up on the bed to balance better and begins to play with one of the straps. “So wat did 'e threaten? Slit you from navel ta throat?” She drew her finger up along the path. “Ta give ya the 'Smilin' Jack'?” Her finger trails across her throat slowly as she smiles. “Maybe threaten ta cut off something useful an' stuff it down yer throat?” She leans forward and grins nastily as both the men wince and their paling faces. Her voice changes from slightly playful to deadly serious and her eyes narrow to thin slits.“'Cause let's get one thing straight. You harm him in any way, pendejo, and I’ll do everything I described and more.” She pulls a slim stiletto from her boot and flicks it so that it lands right at the edge of his seat, in between his crossed legs. His eyes open wide as saucers and both men choke. “Let's reach a fair unda'standin',” she growls. “ _No me chingues!_ (Don't fuck with me!) Mess wit' mine an' I will destroy yours!” she snarls. 

He pulls the stiletto from the chair and waves it in the direction of the door. A scuffling sound is heard and suddenly Glenn is there, hands tied behind his back, and gagged. He lurches forward at the sight of her and mumbles something. She raises a brow at the leader and he shrugs and smirks. 

“Wat ya want? I ain't got time fer games. Got places ta be an' people ta strangle.” She states it so matter of factually that even Glenn pauses and stares at her. The man in front of her motions to Glenn with the stiletto and he looks at her before turning around at her nod and presents his back and hands to the stranger. With a flick of his wrist the cord is cut and Glenn’s hands are freed. Glenn scrambles back over to her and sits on the bed.

“I'm sorry M.J. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.” Glenn stresses as he looks at the gash above her right temple. “And I didn't mean...”

“No use cryin' over split milk, Twitch.” He looks away abashed at her nickname she gave him after the first time they went after supplies together. “Jus' one more souvenir ta add ta the canvas o'm'life.” She looks back at the amused man across from her. “So wat are we bein' held hostage for? I have naught that's worth much in my possession. An' the two people that mean most ta me, one is hunting for me, as ya damn well know, an' the other I’m searchin' for.” Her eyes narrow. “An' ya seem ta be interruptin' m'search. I've a limited time window an' this pleasant visit is long over. Now,” she sits up straighter and seems to look down her nose at him. “you have several of my personal effects that you will return.” Several men standing at the doorway snicker in disbelief. “And then you shall release us. We have naught to do with any little petty war you are waging. I have lost kin to return to the fold. Do you understand?”

“Duchess...” Glenn buries his head in his hands.

“Fitting,” the leader bows his head and smirks, “More so than M.J., but seeing how I am but a lowly peasant I’ll stick with M.J.” She give a gaelic shrug and yawns. “I am Guillermo and these are my people.” Her eyes flicker over the men in the doorway and back to him. “Your people have one of mine... and a certain bag.” She snorts in derision.

“Yeah...” M.J. tilts her head. “An' I can see how they thought differently. I’ll give ya yer man, but the bag belongs ta the other pendejo. The officer. As Glenn can attest, since he's the one that saved his sorry life when trapped by the walkers.”

“I take it you do not care to much for the law?” Guillermo raises an eyebrow as Glenn snorts.

“Oh I believe in the law... An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth,...” she looks over at Glenn slyly and then back to Guillermo. “A hand for a hand.”

“Ah, the infamous hand Miguel spoke of.” Her lips tighten and Glenn flinches. “Seems to be of great importance. Do tell us...”

“An' why should I tell ya an'thin'? Wat's in it fer us?” Lazily she picks at her bootlace and reties it.

“Possibly to get to know each other?” He looks at her when she snorts. “So I can learn about the rest of your group.”

“A disagreement an' a bid for leadership turned south. The puto took offense an' cuffed 'im ta a pipe on the roof an' left the key wit' the one 'e injured.” M.J. explains diplomatically. “Misplacement o' the key leaves the man chained on the roof. Exposed ta the elements, an' at the mercy o' the walkers trying ta break through the door ta get him. 'E went from the Georgian sun ta a thunderstorm ov'a night. All the while thinkin', hopin', prayin' that no one/an'one was coming back fer 'im, that 'e was goin' ta die or be eaten alive.” She looks at him and he can see the flames of hatred burn bright. “Then early this morning, sometime afta sunrise 'e figured that the only way ta save 'imself was ta use a dull hacksaw an' saw off 'is own 'and.” She chokes a little and pauses. “Kinda like when a coyote or wolf finally decides that gnawin' off one's paw is preferable ta starvin' ta death.” Glenn shivers as he watches her pull a small dagger from her heel and clean her fingernails. “So ya can say I 'ave a vendetta 'gainst 'im an' 'gainst 'is mamon o' a partner that ordered the supply run wit' a group o' untried scavengers when, iffin 'e 'ad waited one more day, 'e woulda 'ad three skilled trackers an' scavengers come back wit' both life, limb, an' supplies.”

“And so you would kill this man. The one who your other man is with right this second?” Guillermo shakes his head. “Do you not trust your man?” he looks at Glenn in confusion when he notices his face twist with disgust.

“If I could wit'o' goin' back on my honor I would. The man awoke from a coma jus' a few days ago not knowing that we were in an E.L.E.” At everyone's confused look she sighs. “Extinction Level Event, kinda like the comet an' the dinosaurs. His wife an' son thought 'im dead an' suddenly it's a freakin' miracle. Halleluiah. So in 'x'change fer Carl’s father comin' back, mine was left ta die like a rabid dog.” Glenn winces again and so do the others at the venom in her voice. “Might seem harsh, but Karma's a puta an' so am I.”

“How old are you chica?” One of the men in the doorway asks.

“Fifteen, why?” she smiles shark-like at their looks of disbelief. “I was taught ya don't mess wit' a Dixon. We give back ten-fold.” She looks back at Guillermo. “So ya see, m'times limited iffin I wanna find 'im 'fore one o' the undead do.”


	5. 5: HELL Can't Handle All of US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and M.J. are taken by the Vatos. Negotiations go sidways. M.J. shows the group how well her survial skill are and tries to protect the camp one last time. Hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is from Vatos S01E04. I do NOT own anything from the Walking Dead or anything you recognize nor the songs used; nor do I make any profit off this fanfic. Although I do enjoy borrowing Merle and Daryl and tormenting the HELL out of both of them. Linkin' Park - Shadow of the Day / A.F.I. - This Time Imperfect. All chapter titles belong to lyrics by Nickelback.
> 
> AN: Please check out my poll and vote on Amy. Thank you.
> 
> Words: 7589 + 691 (lyrics) = 8280

 

* * *

**Chapter FIVE: HELL Can't Handle All of Us**

* * *

  
  


Back at the lab Rick places the gun bag on a desk and unzips it.

“Them guns are worth more than gold.” Daryl points out. “Gold won't protect yer family or put food on the table. Ya best be deciding ta hand 'em over. 'Cause I sure in Hell ain't gonna lose two o' m'family members 'cause o' ya.” Rick ignores him as he goes through the bag and checks to make sure that each gun is fully loaded. He already felt guilty enough as it was.

“If I’d knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree.” T-Dog looks at Rick trying to make a point. “You think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?”

“You calling G a liar?” Miguel butts in from his spot on the floor.

“Are ya a part of this? It's 'cause o' yer big mouth that my niece was hurt an' taken.” Daryl steps towards him and leans over Miguel, who stares up at him with surprise. “Ya want ta hold onta yer teeth?” He smacks him across the head. T-Dog watches them both warily.

“The question is, do you trust that man's word?” T-Dog asks Rick.

“No, the question is wat are ya willin' ta bet on it?” Daryl interrupts. “Could be more than them guns. Could be M.J.'s life. Yer life. Glenn worth that ta ya? 'Cause I’m sure ready ta walk inta Hell to get m'girl back.” He leans against the desk, his hand made into fists and looks at Rick. Rick looks up from checking his personal gun and places it back in the holster.

“What life I have I owe to him.” Rick states firmly. “I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away but he didn't.” He looked back and forth between Daryl and T-Dog. “Neither will I.”

“So yer gonna hand the guns over?” Daryl inquires with a touch of hope.

“I didn't say that.” Rick looks up at Daryl with a clear message in his eyes. “There's nothing keeping you here. You should get out, get back to camp.” He looks at T-Dog as he places the guns back into the bag.

“And tell your family what?” T-Dog closes his eyes and rubs a hand over his head in frustration. He sighs. Rick looks away and stares at Daryl. Giving a slight shake of his own head, Daryl reaches over the desk to grab a rifle, his decision made.

“Come on, this is nuts.” Miguel pleads as he stands up. Daryl turns around quickly and points back to the chair. When Miguel doesn't instantly sit back down, he steps forward and pushes him with his index back into his seat. Miguel shakes his head and sighs. “Just do like G says.” They ignore him and begin to load up their prospective guns.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Now sporting a gag, Miguel walks with Daryl pushing him along in front of him, with a shotgun in his back. The red door opens and Daryl, with Rebel close to his side growling at the strange men, pushes him in before looking at the two door greeters and following him into the darkened room. Rick and T-Dog are a few steps behind, and once they are inside the door closes and the vatos start coming out to surround them. Guillermo stops in front of Miguel and shakes his head.

“I see my guns but they aren't all in the bag.” Guillermo states unhappily.

“That's because they're not yours.” Rick says. “I thought I mentioned that.”

“Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese.” Felipe declares as he leans towards Guillermo. “Unload on their asses now, ese.”

“I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation.” Guillermo stresses.

“No, I’m pretty clear.” Rick reassures him. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts Miguel’s tied hands and pushes him forward. “You have your man. I want mine.” Both leaders stare at each other for a moment.

“I'm gonna chop up your boy. I’m gonna feed him to my dogs.” Guillermo promises as he slowly walks up to Rick. “They're the evilest, nastiest, man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale.” He sneers at Rick. 

“Well I think Rebel here would eat'em alive.” Daryl sneers as Rebel perks up at his name and growls at the men surrounding them. “Ya best back up an' bring m'girl ta me **NOW!** ”

“I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?” Guillermo ignores him.

“No, my hearings fine.” Rick declares as he moves back a step. “You said come locked and loaded.” He cocks his gun and Daryl and T-Dog follow suit, which cause all the others in the room to do the same. He points his shotgun right in Guillermo’s face. “Okay then, we're here. Rick just stares into Guillermo’s eyes while the others swing their guns back and forth between their opposition. 

“Felipe! Felipe!” An old woman calls out anxiously. The men part so that she can come through.

“ _Abuela_ , go back with the others...” Felipe orders to his grandmother, not taking his eyes off Rick. “Now.” He stresses as he finally looks at her.

“Get that ol' lady outta the line o'fire!” Daryl orders.

“Abuela,” Guillermo looks away from Rick and at the old woman. “Listen to your mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now.” He announces trying to get her out of the line of fire.

“Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing.” She states sounding upset, to her grandson Felipe as she ignores the order. “He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito couldn't find it. He needs his medicine.” Guillermo sighs with frustration as he tries not to look at Rick.

“Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you.” Guillermo snaps. Felipe gently grabs his grandmother's arm and tries to pull her away while talking to her in spanish. She pushes his hand away.

“Who are these men?” she asks as she steps forward. Felipe tries talking to her again but she still ignores him. “Don't you take him.” she says forcefully. 

“Ma'am?” Rick lowers his shotgun.

“Felipe is a good boy.” she states admittedly. “He has his trouble but he will pull himself together. We need him here.” she pleads. Rick blinks and clears his throat.

“Ma'am, I’m not here to arrest your grandson.” he reassures her.

“Then what do you want him for?” she asks confusion.

“He's...” Rick looks around helplessly trying to think of something to say. “helping us find our missing people. A fella named Glenn and a girl called M.J.”

“The Asian boy?” she asks with surprise. “He's with Mr. Gilbert and the little girl is helping him and some of the others. Come. Come, I’ll show you.” She takes his hand and pulls him along. “He needs his medicine.”

“Let'em pass.” Guillermo says shaking his head. Everything was settled by one old woman. Daryl and T-Dog quickly follow.

She takes them through another courtyard and up some stairs. Going around one building to yet another yard, they finally enter a building. As they step in you could hear people whispering and coughing. As they pass by one room, Rick saw a young woman treating an elderly patient.

“Abuela, por favor.” Felipe reaches around Rick to his grandmother. “Take me to him.” He hobbles along ahead with a washcloth pressing against his sore and slightly bleeding backside.

Slowly they fell behind, as they walk by each room and see one elderly person after another. Some were sleeping. Others being given medicine. One was reading a book. Finally they came to an auditorium. There they spot Glenn standing near a group of people huddling around an old black man. As they get nearer and the crowd moves back they spot M.J. and Rebel rushes over to his mistress.

“All right. All right.” Felipe says softly as he tries to calm him down and give him his inhaler. “Nice and easy. Just breathe.” He shakes it. “Just breath. Let it out and just breathe.” He puffs it into the man's mouth. 

“What the hell is this?” Rick asks in confusion.

“We're playing charades.” M.J. replies snarkingly.

“An asthma attack.” Glenn replies. “Couldn't get his breath all of the sudden.”

“I thought you were getting' eaten by dogs, man.” T-Dog tells him. Glenn turns around, unconcerned, and looks at the three chihuahuas in the doggie bed. M.J. snorts and leans down to scratch Rebel behind his ears.

“Ya woulda enjoyed a tasty snack.” She croons to her dog, who just rolls over to get his belly scratched. She leans back as she feels her uncle's hand on her shoulder. “I'm ok Unca Dare. Jus' a bit o' a headache.” She stands up and hugs him.

“Could I have a word with you?” Rick leans over to Guillermo. “You're the dumbest, son of a bitch I ever met.” he says as they walk away. “We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you.”

“I'm glad it didn't go down that way.” Guillermo states.

“If it had, that blood would be on my hands.” Rick points out.

“Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we'd had to.” Guillermo tells him. “Protect the food. The medicine... what's left of it. These people, the old ones... The staff took off, just left them here to die.” Rick looks around the room as Guillermo explains their situation. “Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed.”

“What are you, doctors?” Rick asks.

“Felipe's a nurse... a special care provider.” Guillermo shakes his head. “Me, I’m the custodian.” Rick just stares at him with astonishment.

They walk into one of the empty rooms and sit to talk. T-Dog sit down and try to get comfortable. Daryl pulls M.J. over to a chair and looks her over, growling at the butterfly bandage closing the gash on her right temple.

“What about the rest of your crew?” Rick wants to know.

“The vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay.” Guillermo explains. “It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind...” he stresses. “Plunderers, the kind that take by force.”

“That's not who we are.” Rick interrupts.

“How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage... appearances.” Guillermo shrugs.

“Guess the world changed.” T-Dog expresses tiredly.

“No.” Guillermo stresses as he shakes his head. “It's the same it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The _vatos_ work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream.” he sighs. “Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows. Welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The vatos, they go out scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here,” he nods to the doorway, “they all look to me now. I don't even know why.”

“Because they can.” Rick states. He then hands over his shotgun. Unzipping the gun bag he pulls out a rifle and several other guns and some ammo. After a little more talking they leave and head back to the van.

“Even I know you're a good man G.” M.J. winks. “I might have riled ya up earlier but for the most part ya kept your cool.” She groans as Daryl helps her stand. She hesitates before giving him a hug. “If ev'a ya need an'thin', look for the triskele – the triple spiral.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Admit it.” Glenn smiles. “You only came back to Atlanta for the hat.”

“Don't tell anybody.” Rick answers with a smile.

“You've given away half our guns and ammo.” Daryl stating that Rick was stupid to do so.

“Not nearly half.” Rick defends himself.

“For what?” Daryl wants to know. “Bunch o' old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long do you think they got?” M.J. elbows him in the side and they glare at each other. He snorts, she shrugs and then leans into him. He sighs and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“How long do any of us?” Rick inquires.

As they come out from behind a stranded bus they look up at the fence line and notice something missing from the other side of the fence. The van was gone.

“Oh my God.” Glenn says with disbelief.

“Where the Hell's our van?” Daryl ask with the same questioning disbelief.

“We left it right there. Who would take it?” Glenn asks in outrage.

“Merle.” was all Rick could say.

T-Dog looks at Daryl, who looks at M.J., who was looking at him with a little hope, and then back at the group.

“He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back ta camp.” Daryl says in warning. Rick just looks pissed and upset at the prospect.

“He ain't gonna hurt nobody back at camp.” Everyone turns at look at her with disbelief. She snorts. “It's mostly women and children back there, Unca Dare.” He looks away sheepishly. “'Sides the two he probably wants most are right here. Isn't that right,” she looks up at Rick and scowls, “Officer Friendly?”

“I don't care what you say, I’ve got my wife and son to think about.” Rick states as he walks away down the tracks. T-Dog slowly begins to follow while Glenn and Daryl look at her as she turns around and goes the opposite way. Daryl shakes his head and follows her.

“Hey, where you guys going?” Glenn calls out, which cause Rick and T-Dag to turn around to see what was going on.

“I have a minor concussion, it's aft'a three in the aft'anoon, an' a little over a hundred degrees.” Glenn jogs to catch up with her and looks back at the other two and waves at them to follow. “I'm hungry, thirsty, tired, an' I have a headache the size of Wisconsin. I’m gonna to find some food an' then a ride. If ya'll wanna walk back, be my guest.”

She continues forward and goes under the overpass and waits for Daryl to cut the fence to go up the incline and down the street. Barely noticing the street sign, placing them at Elliot Street SW, she trudges down to the fire station and gives a little jump for joy that the bay doors were still open, with the added bonus of two trucks that would be greatly needed. Motioning to both Daryl and Glenn to each take a side, then to Rick and T-Dog to watch for stragglers, M.J. and Rebel went through the door leading into the actual building, while Glenn checks between the bays, and Daryl the back of the bays, which lead to another building. Glenn found the keys for the Paramedic Engine and the Squad Unit. A quick check assures him that both have almost full tanks. Glenn motions to T-Dog to help him gather up a few supplies that were laying around when they heard a growl and bark. Quickly running over to the building M.J. entered, they found her killing two geeks down the hallway. Swiftly they went room by room, but only found a few snacks, a couple of first aid kits, some fire blankets, and a door outside. M.J. opens it and peeks around outside and motions them to follow. The back parking lot was fenced in and had ten vehicles and other two around the corner.

Glenn quickly backtracks to get the empty gas cans that he spotted while looking through the bay, and T-Dog picks out a truck with 4-doors and a camper shell over the bed. Luckily the keys were in the visor. Sticking the couple of items they left by the door in the back, they went vehicle by vehicle and took everything usable out, including the gas cans. Then they went and filled them up using a hose to siphon gas from the tank to the container. Glenn came back with his few containers and they filled them up also. Once done, they decide to go see what Daryl had found back in the sleeping quarters and to see if Rick spotted any living or dead. 

They hit the jackpot. More first aid supplies for refilling the 'Bam-a-lance', as M.J. calls it fondly. Bedding supplies. Personal items. They found several car keys and M.J. had Glenn go back outback and see which vehicles they would fit. Thankfully one of the SUV's not yet pumped of gasoline had a matching key. M.J. sat out front with Rebel and took watch while Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl loaded up the supplies into the Squad truck and T-Dog's new truck. Glenn was putting every last first aid supply that he could in the Para-Engine. When he was done, they discussed which route to take back to camp, and M.J. suggested the one up Martin Luther King Jr Drive SW to Joseph E. Lowery Boulevard to West Marietta Street. That way they could stop at the coveted stores they been wanting to hit but needed at least two other people to watch their backs.

“Glenn will have the lead since he knows which places I wanna hit.” M.J. explains to the others. “I definitely wanna hit the Family Dollar an' if possible the Chevron across the street from it, if not we still can try the Shell Station further down. Then we'll hit the Atlanta Community Food Bank. They should still have plenty of canned goods an' other non-perishables. The Para-Engine is mine no matter what.” She dares Rick to say anything. “You'll get some of the supplies in it. I ain't no Indian giver. I promised an' no Dixon goes back on their word.” She head for the passenger door and opens it. “It'll be just like the first time we hit Miller's Drugs an' Fox Market.” M.J. grins cheekily as she whistles for Rebel and shuts the door.

“That's what I’m afraid of.” Glenn sighs as he heads outback to get his new truck.

The first stop at the Family Dollar started out okay. There was a bread delivery truck in between it and the Used Appliance shop next door. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Glenn checks for the keys and gives a 'Whoop' in excitement. While he and T-Dog empty out the back of the moldy bread, Rick, Daryl, and M.J. open the door and enter the store. M.J. wrinkles her nose to try and get use to the nasty smell. Hearing the groaning and shuffling of feet, she motions to her uncle that she was going right. Rick sighs and motions that he's evidently going left, so that left Daryl with the middle. A growl and ' _twang'_ came from the right and a muffled thump follows. Near the back, a loud cuss, follows the sound of something hitting shelving and then two solid wacks. Daryl hears more shuffling ahead and fires as a store employee comes around the corner.

“Nice shot Unca Dare.” M.J. comments as she finishes her sweep. “I guess we start with the back, and take the boxes first and then try loading up the loose stuff.” He gives a 'No Duh' look and she sticks out her tongue at him. “I'll go move the 'Bam-a-lance' so that Glenn can back right up to the door. Then I’ll stand watch while ya'll load up.”

“Sure, leave all the hard work ta us Midget.” Daryl snorts as she just flips him off as she walks out the door.

“Do you always let her have her way?” Rick asks as he paused by the stockroom door.

“As if.” Daryl snorts. “Only when she right.” he smirks. “Which is about eighty percent o' the time.”

Cans of vegetables. Beans. Fruits. Soda, both name brand and the store. Kool Aid. Junk food. Chips. Candy. Clothes. Socks. Shoes. Some toys. Towels. Bath tissue and paper towels. Bedding. Pillows. Cookware. Containers to hold both drinks and opened food. Soaps. Shampoos. Toothpaste and toothbrushes. Dog food and treats. Little by little the pile in the delivery truck got bigger. They debated on stopping at the gas station but both Glenn’s puppy dog eyes mixed with M.J.'s determination won over Rick's wanting to head back and T-Dog's hesitation. Daryl just smiles as he jumps into the driver seat of Glenn's SUV and M.J. into the driver seat of her newly dubbed 'Bam-Bam'. And down the street they went. Glenn pulls up to the door again while M.J. blocks one side with 'Bam-Bam' and Rick does the same with other side with his truck. T-Dog parks near Rick and Daryl on the other side of M.J. T-Dog takes watch this time while M.J. and Daryl clear the store and Glenn and Rick gather up the supplies. Once she spots the gas containers, M.J. heads outside with Daryl and they siphon gas from the few vehicles they can. They found eight geeks in there and had a small group coming down the street as they were halfway through loading. Leaving the rest for ghost, they head further down the street for the Shell station several blocks down, T-Dog and M.J. just kept trading places of lookout, seeing they were the ones injured. 

They did the same as before except this time two of them kept watch. One making sure the walkers weren't following them and the other making sure none were coming from the other directions. Getting done quickly they swung over to the Atlanta Community Food Bank. Two of the bay doors were open and it looked like so was the side door. Glenn sat in the delivery truck while T-Dog waited at the gate doing guard duty. The building was quite big, so as M.J. and Daryl cleared it, Rick began running several of the canned goods out to the truck. When Glenn heard the backdoor to the truck open, he jumps out and helps Rick. By the time the Dixon’s return, boasting of fifteen kills between them, the truck was full and they were loading up the SUV Daryl was driving. Glenn mentions the Sapna Foods just around the corner from down from the second Atlanta Food Bank. With a gleam in her eye she tell Daryl of her plan to head over there with T-Dog since both their vehicles still had room inside. They made sure to close the two gates for extra protection before they left.

With her now commandeered bolt cutters in hand, M.J. and T-Dog break through the gate lock and then the lock holding the garage door in place. Inside was a treasure trove. Spices galore. Beans. Dried chilies. Dried fruits. Nuts and seeds. Dried mushrooms. Dried tomatoes. Oils. And her favorite, organic teas. Grabbing box after box they load up the last of the space in T-Dog's truck bed and back seat and once it was filled, they began stacking them in the back space of 'Bam-Bam'. It didn't take that long to fill either vehicle, sadly they both left the building having barely made a dent in the warehouse. Thankfully Rick pulls up and they are able to load a few extra boxes in the smallish bed of the Squad truck. Throwing a few more boxes of lavender and her three favorite teas into the front seat once Rebel was in, M.J. hops up and pulls into her spot of the caravan. Glenn had the lead, with T-Dog right behind him. Next was M.J. and then Daryl, with Rick at the ass end as if making sure the other two weren't going to ride off into the sunset with all their supplies.

M.J. snorts as she readjusts her mirrors and looks up and notices a small sign stating' _ **P & D Tire & Auto Service**_ _ **'**_. Turning on her blinker, she makes a left on the side street and pulls into the yard. Getting out quickly, with her bow ready, she shoots a geek in the head. Whistling for Rebel, she kills another as Daryl jumps out and squeezes between the little bit of room left from the gate and the vehicle. Rick slams on his brakes and jumps out cussing and yelling at both of them, which of course they completely ignore. She points to the box van sitting off to the left while she heads into the car bays looking for any other geeks. Rick stalks back and forth as he watches to make sure no other walkers come charging at them. He looks up as he hears Glenn and T-Dog getting out of their vehicles and come running over.

“What's up?” T-Dog asks as he peers over the barbwire.

“Something happen?” Glenn looks over at Daryl rummaging in the van's engine and sees M.J. walk out of the bay carrying a couple of long hoses. “Oh, never mind. Thought something was wrong.” Glenn starts walking back to his truck.

“There is something wrong.” Rick growls as she opens the passenger door and tosses the hoses in and turns around to head back into the bay. “You just can't run off and do your own thing.” He all but shouts at her. Daryl growls and yanks out the hose he was sent after and began jogging over to M.J. Glenn and T-Dog stare at him wide-eyed.

“I didn't run.” M.J. ignores him as she kept walking and Rick squeezes into he yard. 

“Don't walk away from me. We need to get back to camp before Merle does. We've already wasted time as it was.” Rick says as he goes to grab her arm. Both Rebel and Daryl charge him.

“What did I tell you Popeye?” M.J. asks calmly as she turns around with her gun pointing right in Rick's face. “Fuss! (Heel) Ya ain't no kin ta me, so ya ain't got no righ' ta be tellin' me wat ta do. An' ya sure in HELL ain't my daddy.” She shifts and pulls one of her flint knives. Both men outside the gate gasp and start begging her not to kill Rick. She tilts her head. “That's righ'. Ya left m' Da fer dead.”

“Now look here...” Rick puts up his hands.

“No, ya look here, Officer Friendly.” She steps closer. “We needed them supplies. Ya don't like that well fuck off. We went back fer yer guns an' lost all chance of findin' m' Da.”

“You promised.” T-Dog shouts.

“Yeah, I did.” She sighs and Rick slowly lowers his hands. “I promised not ta kill ya. Said nut'in' 'bout maimin' ya.” She smirks evilly. “'Memb'a that. Ya ain't got no hold on me or m' Uncle. We owe ya nut'in'. So go on. Nobody told ya ta stop or follow me. Ya ain't nut'in' ta me. Not m'boss. Not m'leader. I do wat I want when I want, howev'a I wish. Got it?” she snarls before turning away and ignoring them completely.

“I tell ya this once, as a friendly warnin', but nev'a 'gain.” Daryl states as he pauses in front of Rick. “Ya ev'a touch m'niece, an' it'll be the last thin' ya ever do.” He calls over his shoulder as he follows M.J., “We'll be a few. Might as well head back ta camp.”

He finds her inside looking in the toolbox of a truck slightly older than his. Finding the tool she needs, she walks around and climbs up on the bumper to start removing the bolts and hoses. He rummages around for a couple of tools and joins her. Silently and with the precision of a surgeon and his assistant, they took out parts willy-nilly. He knew they were only doing it because she needed something to do to get rid of the rage, hate, and horrible thoughts over Rick and her father. But once Daryl heard the last truck door slamming and tires squealing, he drops his wrench and pulls M.J. close as the tears began falling. He settles against the wall and holds her tight as they both try not to think about what might have befallen Merle. 

“Aunt Darylina?” Daryl snorts. “Do ya think we'll find Da?”

“Ain't no ifs, an's, or buts 'bout it, Leprechaun.” M.J. smiles faintly. “Yer daddy is one tough bastard, as ya well know. An' ya damn well know he loves ya more than an'thin' in this world, Midget. Merle'll find us, don'cha worry that pretty lil head of yers, munchkin.” Daryl tries calming her.

“Unca Dare?” He hums in response. “Promise ta nev'a leave me.” She pleads quietly.

“Never.” He pulls her close, tightly so she can barely breath, but still she sighs with relief. “Hounds of Hell couldn't pull me away.” They both knew Fate was a fickle thing and that promise was probably a lie, but neither cared.

He wipes away her tears and they head back out to their vehicles. Daryl waits for her to backup before heading to his truck and they head back to the quarry. As they come up on the intersection of Marietta Boulevard she spots the rest of their group. So she flicks on the lights and taps the horn. Glenn once again takes the lead, with T-Dog in front of her, and Rick taking the ass end again. Once they park off to the side with the supplies, M.J. hops out of 'Bam-Bam' and walks around to grab the hoses she found at the auto shop. Stopping T-Dog as he walks by, she snatches the toolbag from him, and stomps over to Dale and Jim by the RV. She flings the toolbag at their feet and then throws the hoses at them.

“Don't say ya ain't nev'a got nut'in'! An' don't ev'a let m'hear ya barginin' ov'a the life o' m'kin, be it fer a hose or a fuckin' gun. 'Cause the next time, that deal wit' the Devil will cost ya yer life.” 

She strides away over to her tent and after rummaging around she climbs back out and slips on her mp3 player. Heading back over to the Squad truck Rick had drove, she opens one of the side hatches and pulls out one of the fire hoses that she refused to let Rick leave back at the firehouse. Struggling to heft it up on her shoulder, Daryl walks over and they walk down a bit to just before where the walker had stumbled upon the camp. There she ties one end, using a running bowline, about waist high and they walk between the trees and wrap the hose around them. Noticing what she was doing, Glenn and T-Dog grabs another, and once she shows them the knot, they copy her. Leaving them, M.J. heads back to the bread truck and roots through the items from the Family Dollar until she comes across the bag of twine and laundry rope.

Doing the same as with the hose, except a little higher, she goes through the trees. Amy walks over hesitantly and offers to help. Showing her the knot, she left her with the line she had started. Walking several trees down, M.J. began another line. With her music blasting in her ears, she hums along with the music before softly singing aloud.

 _I close both locks below the window - I close both blinds and turn away_  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple - Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
  
And the sun will set for you - The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day - Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
  
In cards and flowers on your window - Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple - Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
  
And the sun will set for you - The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day - Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
  
And the shadow of the day - Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
  
And the shadow of the day - Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
  
  


Everyone pauses and listens to her, the once mute young woman turned angry teenager sounding like a lost little girl. Daryl continues on with T-Dog and Glenn. There were over twenty 200 foot hoses stashed on the squad truck that they needed to put up as a perimeter for added protection. Evidently the song changes over and she begins to whisper the words. Everyone flinches as theyhear the words spoken aloud that they have felt in their minds and hearts since this horrible nightmare became a reality.

**_We held hands on the last night on earth. Our mouths filled with dust, we kissed in the fields and under trees, screaming like dogs, bleeding dark into the leaves. It was empty on the edge of town but we knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river. So we walked through the waste, where the road curved into the sea and the shattered seasons lay, and the bitter smell of burning was on you like a disease. In our cancer of passion you said, "Death is a midnight runner."_ **

**_The sky had come crashing down like the news of an intimate suicide. We picked up the shards and formed them into shapes of stars that wore like an antique wedding dress. The echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn as the Ferris-wheel silently slowed to a stop. The few insects skittered away in hopes of a better pastime. I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked if you would accompany me in a quick fall, but you made me realize that my ticket wasn't good for two. I rode alone._ **

__**You said, "The cinders are falling like snow." There is poetry in despair, and we sang with unrivaled beauty, bitter elegies of savagery and eloquence. Of blue and grey. Strange, we ran down desperate streets and carved our names in the flesh of the city. The sun has stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines. Still, we lay under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward, and somewhere in the wilderness we found salvation scratched into the earth like a message.**   
  
  
**I cannot leave here, I cannot stay - Forever haunted, more than afraid**   
**Asphyxiate on words I would say - I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue**   
  
**There are no flowers, no, not this time**   
**There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find**   
**I'd show a smile but I'm too weak**   
**I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me**   
  
**I cannot stay here, I cannot leave - Just like all I loved, I'm make believe**   
**Imagined heart, I disappear**   
**Seems... no one will appear here and make me real**   
  
**There are no flowers, no, not this time**   
**There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find**   
**I'd show a smile but I'm too weak**   
**I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me**   
  
**I'd tell you how it haunts me - I'd tell you how it haunts me**   
**Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams - I'd tell you how it haunts me**   
**Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams - You don't care that it haunts me**   
  
**There are no flowers, no, not this time**   
**There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find**   
**I'd show a smile but I'm too weak**   
**I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me**   
**Just how much this hurts me**   
**Just how much you...**

As M.J. struggles with the last line Daryl walks over and pulls her back to her tent. There he has her pack up her belongings and instructs her to do the same with his tent. He leaves and walks down to 'Bam-Bam' and starts it up. Ignoring the questioning looks and Dale asking him what he was doing, he drives the vehicle onto the other side of the RV and parks it at the edge of the clearing. Getting out, he again ignores the questions and looks as he walks back over to his tent and grabs his bags and heads for his truck. Once they were placed in the front, he drops the tailgate and pulls out the ramp for Merle's and M.J.'s bikes. As he was driving Merle's bike into the bed of his truck, the rest of the group had come to see what the remaining Dixon's were doing. 

By the time the bike was loaded and the ramp was placed back between the two bikes, M.J. had her tent broken down and the last of her and his things bundled up beside the other tent. They both toss their belongings into the truck bed. M.J. and Rebel hop into the truck and drive it over to the other vehicle and parks in a 'L' position, so that the flames from their fire wouldn't be easily seen. By the time she scrambles out the passenger side, up onto the roof of the truck, and over to the top of the Para-Engine Daryl was there with the tent. It was a good thing since the roof was just wide enough to allow the tent to be up there. Once both had all sides double secured, they rolled out their sleeping bags and extra blankets to make their beds. Once done, they headed for the squad truck to grab one of the few fire hoses left. Glenn and T-Dog, noticing what they were doing grab another one to help. 

It was now going on eight o'clock and someone starts the fire at the main camp. The smell of fish frying and cooking greens permeated the air. Over at the smaller second camp, Daryl had just finished the cooking pit and M.J. was laying a grate she found in the truck bed over one side of it. There was a small pile of rocks surrounding it to protect it from spreading, but with the two vehicles blocking most of it from sight, they didn't need to worry about the flames being spotted. She had just returned from a quick hunt with Rebel and had a rabbit and two quails. Once they were all cleaned and semi deboned, she pulls out her Nonna's cast-iron skillet and pours a little of the flavored oil into the pan as well as a handful of the dried mushroom blend and two of the chipotle peppers. On top of them she places the quail and rabbit meat and sprinkles them with a little more oil and some minced garlic.

In another pot she boils some water with some of the flavored oil, a couple of bouillon cubes and some garlic powder, rosemary, and curry powder. Once it started boiling she adds two handfuls of rice and stirs. In the last small pot she opens a can of vegetables and adds a little bit of dill seed and some basil to the green beans. The smells of both camps trickled back and forth causing everyone's stomachs to growl. M.J. chases Daryl away to go clean up while she kept an eye on the cooking food. When he came back she went to do the same. On her way back to their side of camp, Carol stops and asks her what she was using to cook the rice and M.J. gave her a few pointers on the spices they picked up earlier. Carol also asks about a few of the first aid supplies for Ed, M.J. promises to drop them off after dinner.

Both turn away chuckling when they hear Daryl cussing because he burnt his fingers, M.J. says goodbye and jogs back to her camp and takes the cooking back over. She smiles at Daryl as he places a teapot on the grate to boil water. Checking one last time on the rice and the skillet, she took the food off the grate to cool and pulls out her tea-ball and let it steep in the hot water. As she fixes their plates, with a little left over to place in Rebel's food dish as a treat, the Dixon's settle down to eat dinner in companionable silence. Once done, she climbs into the back of 'Bam-Bam' and gathers up some gauze, witch hazel, peroxide, iodine, an anti-bacterial, and some band-aids. Placing them in a sack, she grabs a cloth bag and her travel cup. Filling it up with some of the tea and a spoonful of honey they scavenged earlier, M.J. grabs her bow and arrows, and along with Rebel head down to the quarry to wash the dishes. Stopping briefly to give the supplies to Carol, who asks if Sophia could join her while she bandages Ed's wounds, she agrees and they continue on. The sun had set before dinner was done, so the trek down was a little dark. 

“Hey wait up.” They both turn around and see Amy jogging towards them with her own sack. “Might as well do these now before everything hardens.”

“True.” M.J. nods. “So how'd you get suckered into doin' everyone else's dishes?”

“I... volunteered?” Amy hesitantly spoke as she shrugs. “You?”

“It's my turn.” M.J. replies as she tosses a stick down the walkway.

“You're nuts.” Sophia shakes her head. “Both of you.”

“Not all of us can play around all day or do school work.” M.J. reaches down to take the stick from Rebel and throws it again.

“How old are you?” Amy looks at her sheepishly. “Sorry, it's just me and Andrea have a bet going on your age.”

“No biggie.” M.J. shrugs. “I'll be sixteen in March.” Both gasp and look at her in shock. “Wat?”

“You're only three years older than me.” Sophia gapes.

“I thought you were at least my age.” Amy shakes her head. “Andrea says that you weren't older than twenty-one.” 

“Nah, don't make me any older than I am.” M.J. shakes her head. “I'm happy wit' m'age. None of m'friends cared. Besides, how many fifteen year-olds did y'know that was goin' ta college?” She smirks as they both stare at her like she has two heads. “Supposed ta start this month at GSU. Had the HOPE scholarship and two others. Only thing I hadn't decided on if I was going into Pediatrics or an EMT.”

“So you're super smart?” Sophia asks confused.

“Nope, jus' smarter than yer average bear.” All three laugh at the cartoon reference.

“Hey M.J.,” Amy coughs and scratches her elbow as M.J. hum's in response. “Can I ask you something?” M.J.'s eyebrow raises as she shrugs. “I mean, something personal...”

“Depends on how personal...” M.J. declares quietly as her eyes narrow.

“Um... those scars... I mean you don't have to...” Amy looks away as Sophia looks at both of them worried.

“I got them when I was younger in an accident. Because o'em I won't get any taller.” M.J. walks away and starts to wash her dishes.

“I'm sorry.” Amy says a few minutes later as she settles down beside her to start her own pile of dishes. Sophia comes over to help. “So... how did you get into hunting.”

“Unca Dare taught me back when I was eight. Been doin' it ever since. Even won a few competitions.” M.J. shrugs off the awkward moment. “It's pretty freeing becomin' one with your surroundings. And the actual hunt is exhilarating.”

“Cool.” Sophia smiles. “It sounds like so much fun, I wish I could do it.” She sighs softly.

“Well I can't hunt, but I can teach you to fish.” Amy suggests which causes Sophia to grin happily. “About Daryl... um...”

“No! No way, no how, not even with a ten foot pole.” M.J. shakes her head promptly. “Uncle. Family. Crush all you want but I will not discuss the merits of his eyes, hands, and/or butt in any shape or form.” Amy looks at her with shock while Sophia is trying not to laugh herself into the water. Amy then flicks them both with the water on the plate she just rinsed.

“Hey! What'd I do?” Sophia pouts one second before scooping some water onto her plate and flinging it at the other two girls.

All of the sudden a water fight broke out. All three girls were shrieking with laughter and howling at the coldness of the water. The sun had set about a half hour ago and the chill of the breeze mixed with the coldness of the water had them shivering moments later when they finally stopped. Their full blown laughter had settled to giggles that start again each time one of them flicks water from wring out their shirts or hair. Suddenly a shrill scream rent the air and then the sound of gun fire echoes down the quarry walls.

“Oh God no. Andrea!” Amy screams.

“Mom!” Sophia yells.

“Rebel Hier!” (Come) M.J. commands as she starts running back up the incline, pulling her bow off her shoulder and readying it with an arrow. Almost to the top she turns to Amy and hands her a knife. “Stay and watch over Sophia.” She shakes her head no when Amy tries to argue. “Don't you'll just be another body for them to be distracted by. Rebel, pas auf!” (Guard) She continues up to camp and looks around for her uncle, instead seeing Carl fleeing from a geek. “Carl, duck!” He hit the ground as her arrow struck the geek in the eye. “This way, get behind me and down to Amy and Sophia.”

“But my mom!” Carl yells.

“She'll be safer knowing you are okay. Now get.” She pushes him in the direction she wants him to go as she notches another arrow and shoots one of the walkers heading their way. “C'mon ya sons'o'bitches. Try me.” she snarls back as she shoots another in the shoulder. “Fuck you, arsehole!” she stabs one in the eye when it got to close for comfort and pulls her gun. “Lori, Carl's safe now shut up!” she yells at the woman trying to run past Shane and Rick and right into a walker's waiting arms. M.J. fires and hits him right in the back of the head. “Stay where its safe or you'll cause Carl to run back out into this madness.”

She fires off the last five rounds in the magazine before switching it out. One bullet went wide when she trips, two hit the chest area, two others took out the geeks. As she was firing the next round she heard Andrea screaming for Amy, with three geeks on her tail. Just as she was about to hit the one grabbing her, she felt someone brush pass her and she missed. Amy screams and starts running for her. M.J. grabs one of her arms while Sophia and Carl reach for the other. Just as she pulls Amy back, an arrow come through the geeks head before it could bite Andrea. Promptly M.J. shoots the other two in the head. Andrea skids to a stop, ignoring Rebel's growls, and then jerks Amy’s arm away from M.J. and both sisters glare at her.

“How dare you...” Amy starts to yell.

“Shut the fuck up.” M.J. shots another walker as it comes towards them. “Yer damn well lucky that it didn't bite yer sista an' it woulda iffin Daryl's arrow hadn't gotten it, since ya damn well made m'miss m'shot that had 'im dead ta sight.” She fires off the last three before trading out the magazine again. “I told ya ta stay put or don't our lives count as much?” She sneers before walking towards her uncle who was striding quickly her way. She hears Sophia and Carl calling for their mother's and them being reunited. But all she could do was lean into her uncle for strength and clutch Rebel close. Daryl glares over his shoulder at the blonde sisters before leading his niece back over to their camp. Both ignore the Grimes' as they walk by, but stop when Sophia reaches out and takes her hand.

“I just...” Carol looks away with tears in her eyes. “Thank you for saving my baby. She's all I got left now.”

“C'mon, ya'll can stay in our tent.” M.J. nods her head over to their camp while ignoring the huff and glare from her uncle. “Got som'tin' Sophia can change into since she's still wet.” The four of them walk over to Daryl's truck and M.J. roots through her bag and pull out two over sized shirts and sweatpants with drawstrings. “Probably need to roll up the bottom a little so you don't trip.” They walk around to the other side of 'Bam-Bam' and change while Daryl sets up watch. Both help the mother and daughter climb up and settle in the tent for the night. Then argue who was going to take first watch. Since Daryl won, M.J. takes her blanket and settles down for the night in the cab of his truck with Rebel laying down beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Sorry for the long wait... but life has been a bitch for me and my family so far this year. I lost one grandmother on 6th Feb and the other on 12th March. Between that and work picking back up with the tourists coming back I've had a lot on my mind, even with me trying to stay numb. It will be a bit before chapter 6 is out seeing how my muse is in hiding :( Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/kudo'd my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ff.net under NyxxNoxx, please look there for the current poll.


End file.
